Consequences
by Athlelia
Summary: All choices have consequences. Some are welcomed and others are feared. The group of individuals in Mystic Falls whose lives are entwined with the supernatural understand consequences and have all dealt with their own choices, but once again they must deal with the consequences of on Originals choice. And this time the stakes are higher than ever before.
1. Consequences Chapter 1

"What the hell?" Daemon was not a gracious individual, and by stopping dead, rudely announcing his question he backed up the individuals following him and led off the night with his obnoxious personality. "Elena how many times do I have to tell you to lock the door when you leave? You can't forget the lions, tigers, and bears…oh my" he finished as an annoyed Elena and Stephan pushed their way into the Gilbert house. But as their annoyed glances came to rest on the sofa in the living room they stopped dead in their tracks as well.

"Hello? What are you doing in my house?" Elena called out, anger edging her words. Her life was gone as she knew it, and she wasn't handling her choices well. She did not need another typical night in the small town of Mystic Falls. She needed a very untypical night of peace and quiet to sort out all that had transpired over the last few days. And a stranger sitting in her living room was not going to do it.

There was a heavy pause in the air as all participants seemed to hold their breath waiting for the next move. But the responded to Elena, standing up, her movement quiet and calculated. "You have such a lovely house Miss Gilbert. I think I will quite enjoy staying here." Her voice was smooth as ice, and her presence seemed to bring the warmth of the house down to a chilling aloofness. Elena didn't know how to respond to such an unexpected and abrupt answer. She had had quite enough of strangers and their demands on her and her friends, but this happening now was something that her system just couldn't or wouldn't digest at the moment.

"Excuse me, there is no way in hell that you are going to…" Daemon snapped out of his first round of surprise, and threateningly moved to stand in front of the stranger. But his words were lost as his gaze fell upon the stranger. He eyes widened in shock and fear, which put Stephen on high alert and was enough to shock Elena into action. They joined Daemon in the blink of an eye, and shock filled both of them as well as they gazed upon the stranger.

The stranger was a young woman, or rather appeared to be a young woman. Her face was as smooth as alabaster and the palest shade of white they had ever witnessed. But the pale skin did not bring a sense of frailty but of overwhelming strength as it seemed to glow from within like a full moon on a winter night. But it was the eyes that caused the shock and fear in all who gazed upon her. Her eyes were a dark steely grey, yet seemed to shift as storm clouds do on a windy day. And if you looked close enough and deep enough there were the coals of a slowly burning fire before those ever shifting clouds. Never before had they seen such an individual.

Daemon was the first to snap out of his shock and regain his usual charm. "So you're not human."

The stranger's lips gave a small twitch of amusement. "No, I am not."

"Well, what are you then?" Daemon shook his head in exacerbation. "I swear supernatural beings are so rude." He turned on his heel to the kitchen to hunt for a drink.

"Daemon!" Elena tried to sound shocked but honestly after all that had transpired it was really only a half-hearted rebuke.

"We are quite sure that you have a good reason for rudely being in this house but as you can hopefully see we are all quite tired and would like to have…" Stephen began to try and smooth over any ruffled feathers but was cut off by a cool reply.

"Some peace and quiet after losing the last guardian, and then having the love of your life turned into a vampire. But wait, I don't see why that would be such a bother you can now be together for eternity. Or look on the creative side Miss Gilbert, you could spend a century with Stephen and then with Daemon and so on, so you never have to choose which brother to be with." Her words were quiet but deadly.

Everyone froze.

"What did you just say?" Elena's eyes turned dark as the newly vampiric anger boiled quickly to the surface. Stephen reacted just as quickly and put a restraining arm around Elena, trying to calm himself down as well. Daemon almost choked on his drink in surprise at the lewdness of her words, and in a blink and had a death grip wrapped around the stranger's throat.

"Say it again, go ahead, I dare you," Daemon's eyes twinkled death. But the stranger merely smiled. It wasn't that Daemon was particularly displeased by the words; it would be something he might have come up with on his own…for a different girl and in a different time. But Elena was different, and he wouldn't stand for that type of insult directed at her.

But Daemon's eyes grew round with fear as he lost control of his body and dropped his hand, and then suddenly dropped to his knees, staring blindly up at the stranger.

"What did you do?" Elena screamed, as anger and the heady rush of emotions surged through her.

"Ah, before you and your lovers do something foolish, shall we all sit and discuss this in a more civilized manner?" She smiled again, showing a perfect set of white teeth behind her ruby red lips. Even though Stephen and Elena wanted to rip out her throat they had no choice but to sit. "Now perhaps we should start over?"

"What do you want?" Elena growled.

"Now that is a complex question that I am not sure I can answer at this point." She paused as if considering her options. "But let me try this. You may call me Anna or Miss Rutherford, either one suits this current arrangement."

Daemon having found a little control regained over his body, squinted his eyes at her frowning. "And your real name would…"

A small smirk flashed on Anna's face. "You have no need of my real name."

She paused for a moment, giving Elena the impression that she was listening to something, but it happened so quickly Elena wasn't sure if her thoughts were accurate or not. "I have been sent to Mystic Falls after having observed all of the supernatural activity that seems to have centered on this town. And no I will not tell you who sent me," she said glancing down at Daemon, forestalling his next question. "We do not object to supernatural activity but we do have concerns with the amount of activity that is clustered around this location and that it seems to be drawing too much attention from the non-sups."

"I'm sorry what did you say? Non-sups?" Stephen quickly interjected leaning slightly towards her.

Anna pursed her lips, "Mmm, yes. A non-supernatural being. What you would consider a normal or average human." Stephen gave a quick nod of his head indicating both his acknowledgment and understanding.

"I am here to help rectify the situation. But as to how I am going to be doing that is my business and I will do it in my own time. I will say that as of this point in time I do not have any plans or interest in the three of you despite how you do seem to be at the center of most of my concerns. I will be staying here at the infamous Gilbert home because of this very fact. You, young and eternal Petrova doppelganger seem to be the hub for this activity and I wish to remain as close to it as possible. Any other questions?"

"What are you?" Stephan asked coolly.

She paused, gazing upon him. She lifted a hand to brush back a stray strand of hair that appeared to radiate with the dark colors of an autumn day. "I will answer that question but know that it will lead to further questions in which I cannot answer. I am what you may call an ancient and governed by the rules of the elders." She paused again, thinking. "The simplest way to describe it is that we encompass all aspects of the supernatural."

"That's impossible, never heard of anything like that." Daemon sloppily said as he struggled to his feet, discovering complete control once more. "There are vampires," giving a smug bow "werewolves, and witches, ducky, nothing else." Here was irritated and her sudden ability to control his body, but didn't want to show it too much lest it lead to more uncomfortable situations. In this he would be uncharacteristically cautious.

"Incorrect. But I will not debate how wrong you are at this time." Anna shifted her gaze over to Elena, "Which room my I set my things in?"

"What do you mean by how wrong you are? What else is there?" Stephen asked his genuine curiosity being peaked.

Anna again stared at him for several moments before answering. "There is much more to the world then what meets the eyes. It is unfortunate that one of the traits of being a vampire is being so self-absorbed." She cocked her head to the side. "But perhaps that trait does not quite apply to you. Very intriguing."

"I don't care at all what else is out there or what is intriguing. I want you gone and out of my house." Elena suddenly had the words explode from deep within her. She had been through so much that, given so much of herself to support her friends and what was left of her family that for one moment she couldn't find it in herself to try and be understanding, support, or anything of that nature.

"I'm afraid that is not up for debate." Anna calmly replied.

"I'm afraid that it is," Daemon sung back.

Anna turned her gaze towards him and he froze in anticipation of something happening, and when it didn't he relaxed only slightly. "But it is not. If you wish me to deal with this as quickly as possible to be out of your way, then you will do as I say for the time being. Know this, I can quite easily make you be pleasant and willing in helping me or you can remain in control of your own body and mind and help me out of the graciousness of your hearts." Anna stood, her presence was calm and yet frightening at the same time. Her words had been quite and measured with no hint of force or malice. She just simply stated a fact as a person would that the world is round. And it was because of this nonchalant manner of speaking about remaining in control of your own mind and body that spurred Elena to stand up. She didn't want to loose what little control she had left. Elena didn't want to have anything to do with the woman in front of her, but as she had been in so many unusual situations she knew that she had no choice. Her choice would have to come later with careful calculation and more information about the stranger.

Anna followed her up the stairs leaving the Salvatore brothers to debate what had just transpired. Anna studied the straight back and long raven hair of her host, and for a brief moment a twinge of pity crept across her emotions but she quickly batted it away knowing that there was no room for that with what she faced.

Elena abruptly stopped. "Here."

Anna peered around the corner and snorted. "How fitting, the guardian's old room. You are so kind."

"Kindness has nothing to do with it." Elena spat and turned on her heel.

No, kindness has nothing to do with any of this or with any of us because if it did we would all be dead and I would paying for my actions a thousand years ago.


	2. Consequences Chapter 2

The sun's rays forced their way through the venation blinds cutting across the darkness to the still form sitting on the floor, which did not acknowledge the greetings of the new day but chose to stay inside the swirling memories of the mind.

_The warm smell of a summer morning…_

_ The laughter of women preparing the morning fires…_

_ The gentle touch of his hand, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Their moments together were important now as the changing had happened. She could feel his struggle, his desire now for death and blood, but the remnant of his old self still trying to hang on. She had never before seen such a creature, and was taken aback by the lack of control. Nature existed on a delicate balance between the hunted and the hunter. But these creatures had no such balance, they took whenever, wherever and however they wished. It was abhorrent to nature. _

_ She shivered as she felt his hot breath upon her bare shoulder and the gentle nip at her neck. She didn't know if she believed he could or would control himself, but she felt as if she had no choice but to continue to meet him in their secret place in the woods. _

_ His hand gently slid down her arm, knotting his fingers with hers. _

A whisper from the old wooden floor did what the sun could not. Anna's eyes snapped open and she held her breath. She had heard the gentle stirrings of Elena and Stephen and their hushed whispers still hotly debating who she was and her purpose in Mystic Falls. I should give them a brief demonstration. It would quell their curiosity, but perhaps push them too far into blind fear. And I cannot risk that, at least not yet. She let a long sigh escape her lips, and unfolded her legs stiffly standing. Placing her hands on her lower back she slowly bent backwards trying to work out the kinks that had decided to be noticed after the long night.

As she made her way to the door, she smiled as she caught the slight change in the air as one…no two people quickly left her door. It is a wonder that they are all still around with everything that they get entangled with. She gave another smile, shaking her head in amusement. As she opened the door, the smile faded and adopted a presence of finality. Slowly she made her way downstairs truly taking the time to absorb the details of the house. There are moments when I do envy a human's brief yet colorful stay in this world, Anna mused.

"Good morning, coffee?" Stephen watched her like a predator stalking his prey as she entered the kitchen. He had a steaming cup of coffee on the island, and he slowly pushed it towards her.

Anna gave a brief smile and small nod of her head to acknowledge the gesture. "Thank you, but no. There is little that agrees with me, and you do not need to worry about supplying beverages or consumable foods."

"How interesting, no foods eh?"

"Good morning Daemon." Anna replied without turning to look at the smirking vampire behind her.

"There isn't anything good about it until you tell us who you are and why you're here." He quickly remarked, stalking over to pull down a bottle of whiskey he kept squirreled away.

Anna lifted an eyebrow as he poured himself a drink, Daemon noticed and gave her a sarcastic smile and lifted his glass to her.

"In all fairness I did tell you who I was last night and why I am here."

"But you certainly didn't draw a map out for us, with some, you know, personal details," Daemon was not in a good mood this morning and having to mince words with a more than likely dangerous stranger did nothing to improve his mood.

"Good morning Daemon," Elena's voice suddenly added to the room. The brothers turned to watch her as she entered the kitchen. They were both deeply concerned for her well being with her life taken from her so suddenly. And they were both still very confused as to why she had made the transition. Elena was being just as vague on the details as their new houseguest was on hers. Stephen glanced at Daemon and back to Elena. He wasn't sure how to handle this actually. He had worked so hard at loving Elena on her terms, on human terms that to have her suddenly be a vampire, it made him feel rather lost. And if he was being honest he would admit that there was a small twinge of anger as well, as Elena's humanity was one of his last connections to what it had felt like to be human. It was something that helped him stay in control with his own demons.

"Elena," Daemon slowly drawled out. He watched her like a hawk as she went over to the fridge opened the door to reach for the jug of orange juice. But just as her fingertips brushed the surface of the cold white jug, her hand stopped and she curled her fingers into a tight fist. She stood up, stiff and tense as she slowly closed the refrigerator door. "Are we needing something for breakfast?" Daemon sent down his drink and reached into his back pocket pulling out a bag of blood. "You'll have to experiment to see which type tickles your fancy, so have a bag of O positive on me."

Elena was tense and her eyes were full of confusion, revulsion and anger as she watched Daemon drop the bag on the kitchen island. She stared at it forever, a horrible war going on inside her as what was left of her humanity tired to fight for survival. And in the end it was her humanity that won, causing tears to well up as she turned and fled back upstairs.

Stephen turned to his brother. "Nice going Daemon. She needs our help and support not your stupidity and insensitivity." He quickly followed Elena determined to try and help comfort her in any way he could.

"What?" Daemon shrugged his shoulders, eyes round and innocent. "I was just trying to lighten the mood, o serious one." He shook his head and sighed. As much as he was scared for Elena and was pissed about what had happened to her, it was done and they all needed to move on.

"You will not go and offer comfort as well?" Anna quietly asked.

Daemon stared at her. "No I will not. Stephen is the one she has chosen and it's his job. Besides who wants to have to sit around waiting for her humanity to give up. She should be out having fun and getting to know her new self."

"But that isn't how you feel inside. You are scared for her, and you want her to deal with this change but to not lose the qualities that have made her who she is. So why do you hide that behind a callous exterior?" Anna asked titling her head to one side.

Daemon smiled and waved his hand at her. "Whatever crazy lady." He picked up his drink again took a deep gulp and stalked out of the kitchen.

Anna was very much aware the by-play between the brothers and Elena, but ultimately it wasn't her concern. She listened for a few seconds as Stephen tried to calm Elena's surging emotions and as Daemon sat down on the couch to try and shut out their interaction. Knowing that they would be caught up in their own musings for quite some time she quietly slipped out of the house.

Mystic Falls wasn't a very large town, but it had enough to offer that it did prove to be an interesting morning for Anna as she slowly wondered through the different parts. She had not come back to the area in all of the hundreds of years that had passed since she had last been here. She hadn't really had the nerve to come back after what had transpired, and she wouldn't have come back at all if it wasn't for the ultimatum that had been set down before her. She desperately wished that there could be some loophole to set her free of her duties, but she had studied the texts and spent countless hours considering and weighing all her options. Nothing had presented itself.

She didn't want to see him quite yet, but being so close was like a pull on her body, mind and soul. She couldn't stay away no matter how much she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and even though she had desperately tried not to, by noon she found herself standing in front of what he and his family now called home. And what a tangled mess of a home it is too, she thought sadly. It is in such contrast to the Gilbert home which even now is still filled with light and love, so welcoming to all who come forward for help and support. This family was truly doomed from the beginning, no guidance from anyone, no support. It had been a dark question that had always loomed in the back of her mind. Why hadn't the elders stepped in and offered support to her when she needed it? If they had none of this would have happened. Vampires would not exist and countless of lives would not have been destroyed. But it wasn't her place to question the elders, a fact she knew painfully well.

Anna picked up the faint sound of movement in the house as someone was making their way to the front door. She quickly took a few steps back, and trying to center herself took a deep breath. One of her many unusual talents was to make herself blend into the environment. Not by changing into anything or becoming a vast array of colors, but by simply making herself as small and unimportant in the minds of those who were around her. For Anna it was a child's trick, taught to all at a young age to keep their identities hidden and guarded from the rest of the world.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she felt a small burst of anger suddenly spring forth. Klaus paused before reaching for the door handle of his latest car. But scanning the area didn't see anything, gave a shrug of his shoulders and was quickly off. Anna let out a big sigh as she watched him drive off. I am going to have to do a better job than that if I'm to live through this. He is too good and too powerful now to be completely fooled by that. She shook her head taking a last look at the sprawling home, before turning and heading back into town.

Again questions loomed up inside her as she considered Klaus. Now that he had been able to access the werewolf side of his being, his power and abilities had doubled. He alone presented a daunting task, and when she had to consider the three other siblings, she just wasn't sure how to deal with it all. But as she gave a rueful sigh, she supposed that was a part of her punishment as well though too. The elders knew exactly what they were doing when they sent her here, and she was sure that any hardships or challenges she was going to face had already been considered. And again, the haunting question of why the elders hadn't intervened themselves when Klaus became so powerful or when any of this became so messy puzzled her.

As Anna continued to muse and work through different scenarios in her mind, she didn't notice the shadow that had been following her. Daemon had been very careful to stay quiet and to stay hidden. He had been surprised he hadn't been noticed, as he had the unusual feeling that it would be difficult to get much passed her. But a smug smile crept on his lips as he watched her make the final turn back towards the Gilbert home, he hadn't been caught, and he now had another piece of information as the first place that she went to had been the Originals current location.


	3. Consequences Chapter 3

"Quiet, keep your voice down. We don't know what spooky powers she might have," Daemon quipped wiggling his fingers at Stephen and Elena.

"Of course Daemon because of her excellent hearing and x-ray vision," Stephen dryly replied. He did not understand why he put up with Daemon at times, and just shook his head in exacerbation.

"Daemon is right Stephen, we don't know anything about her. She could be something completely new that we haven't encountered yet. She said she what," Elena paused thinking for a quick moment. "That she encompasses all aspects of the supernatural. And did you notice how she said we? And the fact that with just a wave of the hand she could control Daemon's movement?"

Stephen nodded his head, conceding that fact. "You're right. We need to figure out what she is and why she is really here if we are going to be able to defend against her."

"So you believe her and not me? I'm hurt brother," Daemon mocked cried out. "I told you she is after the Originals, why else would she have made her way over there on the very first day?"

"Perhaps it was just coincidence?" Elena half-heartedly said.

"Right, and I'm a big brown bear," Daemon sarcastically remarked, turning away from them to rummage through the cupboards.

"Have you two ever heard of anything else out there? Anything that could give us an idea of what she is?"

Stephen shook his head. "No I haven't. There were always whispers of curiosity, that if there were such things as vampires, werewolves and witches that perhaps there were others. But nothing ever happened. I assumed they were just rumors."

"Daemon?" Elena turned her eyes towards him.

"Nope never heard a thing." He continued to look through the cupboards. "I know I had another bottle around here somewhere."

"Daemon this really isn't the time to start drinking. We need to stay focused and come up with a plan," Stephen said as he watched his brother.

"Drinking will help me stay focused, especially around the two of you who don't usually have the guts to do what needs to be done." Daemon shot back.

Elena stiffened at his remark, and Stephen glanced down. He knew or rather he hoped that Elena would soon come to grips with what had happened to her. He had been trying to help her come to peace with her new lifestyle, but so far it was proving to be a very difficult task. Elena was the first one to be there to offer support to others, but she wasn't any good at taking support when it was her turn to need it. Stephen knew that there was more to the story but he just couldn't quite figure out what it was yet, and he knew that when he did he would be able to help her. He just wished she would confide in him.

He let out a long sigh. "Top shelf Daemon, now can we please focus on trying to have a plan of action?" Daemon twisted around to raise an eyebrow at Stephen, and then grinned widely as he found a new bottle of whiskey.

"I don't think that we should tell anyone else yet. I think we should come up with some cover story for Matt and Bonnie. They shouldn't be mixed up in all of this anymore than they already are." Elena said fiercely.

"I agree," Stephen quickly added. "And what are you going to tell Jeremy? He will be back in a few days after getting his things from college."

"Yes what do we tell dear old Jeremy? When he comes home and there is a complete stranger living in the house?" Daemon added dryly.

Elena stared at them for a few minutes, going over different scenarios. Finally she said, "What if we said that she was a cousin of Alaric's that had heard about his death and had come to pay her respects? We could ask Anna to go along with the story?"

"And what makes you think that she will?" Daemon asked.

"Because I will if you ask nicely Daemon." All three jumped at the sound of Anna's voice behind them. Daemon about dropped his glass, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion as she entered the kitchen. "I am not opposed to this line of thinking as it will not interfere in my business. As I stated before I have no interest in the three of you, and if you wish to have a reason as to why I am here I see no problem with that. In fact I believe it may actually work to my advantage." Her eyes rested on Daemon's challenging him. "But you have to ask nicely."

"No way crazy lady, not my plan so not my question," he said taking a drink.

"Daemon, just ask her," Stephen sighed.

"Why should I," Daemon asked indigently. "It wasn't my idea…"

"Daemon!" Elena almost shouted in anger.

Daemon closed his mouth silencing his words and looked at Elena. His face went blank for a minute and then he glanced back towards Anna. "We would appreciate your help in explaining your presence here at the Gilbert home. Would you mind using the story that you are a cousin of Alaric's come to pay your respects?" He set down his glass, gave a slight mock bow to each of them and then quickly left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

"I'll go talk with him," Stephen said before Elena could add anything. He gently kissed the top of her forehead before following his brother.

"A very interesting pair of brothers," Anna mused as she moved further into the kitchen. Elena sat watching her suddenly feeling very much alone. Anna stopped and turned her eyes towards Elena. "I would not worry too much young child, for you will never be truly alone. Not with a pair of men like that who would give everything up for you. They may each have their own unique ways of showing affection, but be comforted in the fact that their affection is for you alone."

"Why would you say something like that?" Elena said taken aback by Anna's words.

Anna shrugged. "Because it is the truth."

"I didn't ask for your help or advice. I don't want you here in my home." Elena's usual tolerance for this kind of situations was very thin, and she could only be pushed so far.

"I know that you did not. I will refrain from saying such things in the future." Anna gave a sad smile and then knowing that Elena would be better off with some space, left the house as well.

As she gently closed the door behind her, she mentally berated herself. Do not get soft with them you foolish woman. You are not here to help any of them. You are here to punish. You are here for punishment, she corrected herself. Giving herself a slight shake she quickly set off to get away from the house. I need to formulate my own plan, and just get this whole thing over with quickly. Anna hurriedly made her way out into the forest, leaving behind anyone that might she her.

As she made her way deeper into the woods she felt herself begin to relax. She saw a rather knobby tree off to her right and made her way over. She let her gaze travel up the trunk of the tree taking in the intricate designs of the bark, and she reached forward to gently touch it. She closed her eyes in delight as her fingertips brushed the rough exterior of the tree, and she reached forward just slightly with her mind and could feel the pulsating energy of the tree's life as it ran in vein like patterns just below the surface.

Anna tilted her head back just a little as she spread her fingers outward on the bark, and pressed her palm down. She took a deep breath, and suddenly let it out her eyes going wide in delight as the tree suddenly seemed to shake and its branches grew and the leaves spread open in a brilliant green. A few seconds passed by as the tree itself began to grow and seem to glow with a brilliant light, and then the leaves suddenly turned a brilliant shade of red as if autumn had suddenly descended on this tree alone.

And as the leaves turned from the deep blood red to light shades of yellow and orange, Anna smiled widely as her eyes began to darken and the veins around her eyes began to swell and turn dark. She laughed loudly, her voice echoing through the woods in a wild, crackling manner. And then the tree suddenly began to wither, as the leaves curled up upon themselves and the bark began to lose the glow it had just a few seconds before gained. She lifted her hand from the tree and took a few steps back, watching in satisfaction as small creaking and cracking noises could be heard.

The tree suddenly pitched forward and came crashing to the ground. Anna gazed upon it with wide eyes that returned to their shifting colors, a satisfied smile upon her face. That should do for a while she mused. Giving a little shake, she brushed off her clothes and turned to make her way slowly out of the forest.

Caroline stepped out from behind a dense clump of young trees to watch the figure slowly disappear in the foliage. When she felt she was a safe distance away, she carefully walked over to the tree that had fallen and gently reached out a hand to touch the bark. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. The tree is dead, she thought. She glanced back over her shoulder. What in the hell just happened here? What was that thing that could do this? Caroline had noticed the change in the face, a tell tale give away to signify a vampire. She hadn't been overly surprised given the past few years of excitement in Mystic Falls, but she didn't know any vampire that could take a life with no blood. And of a tree? It just was bizarre.

Caroline stood, torn for a minute. She didn't have a real desire to go back into town. She knew that she would have to be careful since the town council had been told of her real nature, and after all that had happened she just wanted some time to herself. Especially since Tyler had left and hadn't returned. But what she just witnessed was too strange and alarming to not tell someone. Giving a determined nod, she made up her mind to see Daemon. Someone had to know, and it might as well be him.


	4. Consequences Chapter 4

"I'm bored," Rebekah leaned back on the dark leather sofa looking up at Elijah. "Why are we here…again?" She didn't try to hide the scorn in her voice. With the recent events that had happened, Rebekah was ready to be done with Mystic Falls. She wouldn't dare admit to anyone that she had hoped for a home, for a place to try and feel normal…to try and feel something at all. But Klaus had once again torn any possibility of that future from her hands. She was becoming increasingly tired of his scheming.

Elijah stared down at his sister, his carefully schooled face not revealing any emotion. "I am not aware of our dear brother's plans…and I am not entirely sure I wish to be."

"Are you considering leaving brother?" Rebekah twisted in the couch to stare at him full on, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Not at this time dear sister," he dryly replied turning to leave the room.

"Do keep me informed dear brother," Rebekah called out, a sly smile crossing her face.

Elijah gave a deep sigh. Why indeed are we still here, he mused. He had stuck by Klaus for centuries until things had divided their relationship. But if I am to be honest, our relationship was always divided. Klaus, and I must admit Cole were always…different. As he turned into the elaborate entryway he paused. His plans continue to fall apart, for all of his grand scheming and attempt to stay a step ahead, perhaps it is time to say goodbye. But even as Elijah tried to make a firm decision he couldn't. Despite what Klaus had done to their family they were still family, and after a thousand years of walking the earth, family was all that you had left at the end of the night.

"Rebekah, I'm going out for awhile," Elijah softly called knowing full well that she would hear him. But he didn't wait for a response as the urge to leave the house was too strong. A walk will help to clear my thoughts, he firmly decided.

Caroline slowly opened the heavy wooden door to the Salvatore home. "Hello?" she gingerly called out. She hadn't come back into town since they had discovered what Elena had done, or at least known about. She had tried to provide comfort and support to her friend, but Elena had not only changed physically but emotionally and had been very clear that she didn't want anyone around. Not knowing what to do, Caroline had left having her own set of worries to deal with since Tyler had not returned after the fiasco with Klaus.

"Daemon? Stephen? Is anyone here?" she walked down into the living room, carefully listening for any replies.

"Boo."

Caroline screamed and jumped forward, turning around ready to defend herself. Her eyes narrowed as red hot anger seared up inside of her. "What the hell are you doing here?" She bitterly yelped.

"Hello to you too love," Klaus laughed. "You should have seen your face, absolutely priceless." He took a few steps forward and plopped down into one of the chairs, slyly looking up at Caroline. "No need to be so hostile, love. Have a seat."

Caroline narrowed her eyes taking a step back. "No thank you."

"Fine, suit yourself, your loss." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, cocking his head to the side. "No one else is here it would appear, anything that I can help you with?"

"No there isn't and you shouldn't be here." Caroline paused. "No wait, you should be here because when they come back then they can rip out your heart." She tried to stay calm to show that she was above all of Klaus's double dealings and intrigue, but after the latest fiasco she couldn't and rushed out of the house. She quickly closed the door, leaning against the old wood. She covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut as emotions welled up within her. She didn't want to make the choice to turn them off, but she feared for Tyler's life for his sanity. He had been through so much, struggled so much to be free of Klaus and then to have him take over his body and pretend to be Tyler with her…it had been too much. And Caroline feared that she wouldn't see him again.

"No, Caroline, come on and get a grip," she straightened up, gave a slight shake of her head and wiped her eyes. "You have to find Daemon."

"Look no further blondie," his snarky voice suddenly called out. Caroline jumped again and frowned at him as he came up to the front door. "What do you need?"

"Klaus is in your house," she blurted out before really thinking. Daemon's face darkened as he pushed her out of the way and rushed inside. He quickly went through the house and came back to stand in front of Caroline in the entryway. "No he isn't."

"He was just here. He was in the living room!" Caroline insisted walking inside further. She looked around and sighed in frustration. "I swear he was just here!"

"Alright, alright I believe you, just calm down," Daemon shrugged off his dark leather jacket. And walked over to the side table to pour himself a drink. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I," Caroline started having to let go of her swirling thoughts on Klaus. "Can vampires take the energy of," she paused frowning, "living things? Not blood, but the life force?"

Daemon laughed. "What have you been drinking darling? Vampires drink blood, only blood. Are you trying to branch out?"

"No Daemon. I saw this lady, she had to be a vampire because of her face, it did the…you know dark thing, but she didn't drink blood she took the life of a…of a tree."

"Took the life of a tree? Wow, how thrilling." Daemon said dryly.

"I'm being serious Daemon, I watched her drain the life force of this tree out in the woods. I haven't ever seen her before, and I assumed she was another vampire come to, well who knows." Caroline sat down on the couch sighing with frustration.

"And what does this killer of trees look like?" Daemon asked in mock concern. "So we can protect the trees of Mystic Falls."

Caroline stuck her tongue out at his stupid comment. "I didn't get a great look at her. I would say average height, slim but strong build." She paused trying to bring up the image again. "Almost an auburn like hair color, but it was difficult to describe it almost seemed to shift in color in the sunlight."

Daemon looked up sharply at Caroline. "Did you see her eyes?"

"No, not in their normal color, just as she went all dark and stuff."

"Mmm, too bad."

"What? Why? What are you thinking Daemon? Do you know who she is?" Caroline asked quickly picking up on his sudden shift in interest.

"I'm not sure, but I've got an idea." He smiled, taking another gulp of his drink as he sat down next to Caroline.

Elijah wasn't overly attached to Mystic Falls, but he did understand why Klaus seemed to be drawn back so often. Elijah was careful to not become attached to any place in particular as he had learned that lesson many, many years ago. He drank the last bit of his drink, and gently set it down on the polished table top. He looked up over at the bartender of the café and gave a slight wave of his hand, and then pointed to his drink. Today was a day to drink. He leaned back, letting one arm rest over the top of the chair. He rolled his head, stretching out his muscles in a well worn pattern of movement.

"Thank you," he smoothly said to the young waitress. He gently fingered the glass feeling the cool exterior, and gently lifted it to his lips to take another sip. His eyes automatically went to the door as he heard the gentle creak of the hinges open. It was an automatic response after years of having to be aware of who was around him and who could be a potential threat or of use to him or his brother.

But who he saw walk through the door made him stiffen and roughly drop the glass to the table. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, the way she moved, the way she smiled as the waitress led her to a table in the opposite corner. Nothing had changed, all of his years of repressing those memories, making himself forget, forcing him to hate her. It all melted away in the second her saw her, breathing, living, and here, in the same room with him.

He sat perfectly still not wanting to move an inch in case her eyes might wonder over to him. He didn't want her to see him, not here, not now. He wasn't sure he wanted her to see him at all, no matter the rush of emotions that welled up. His fingers tightened on the glass, tightening to the point of suddenly shattering it.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" the young waitress come rushing over, having just passed his table to wait on another customer. Her eyes widened as she surveyed the crushed glass, and cool liquid spreading over the table.

Elijah startled himself, and quickly looked down. "Oh yes. I am quite sorry about the mess. Please excuse my clumsiness." Fool, he yelled at himself. He quickly looked back over to where she was sitting, and his eyes widened. She wasn't there. Bloody fool, he silently screamed. "Please excuse me." He said quickly as he stood to make his way to the bathroom. The waitress mutely nodded her head as she watched him walk away.

Elijah made his way to the bathroom, but quickly ducked back and left the café when the waitress wasn't watching. He was angry with himself. Angry at letting his emotions take over so quickly and so strongly. It wasn't something that he should have allowed. I must get back to the house and decide on how to proceed. He quickened his footsteps, determined to get back before he let any more emotions run wild.

"Hello Elijah," the voice was soft and liquid behind him. He could feel the slight brush of her breath on the back of his neck, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned to face her, but saw that there was no one behind him. Damn it. I have to get back.

He wanted to run, but didn't want to draw any more attention to himself then necessary, but he had to get out of the open streets. He couldn't deal with this, he wouldn't deal with it. But as he turned to cross a street something hit him, and hit him hard as it clipped his shoulder whipping him back and down on the hard asphalt.

"You should be more careful Elijah," the voice came again. And he could feel the slight touch of fingertips brushing his lips. "The world is a dangerous place."

Elijah was now running full out to get home, disturbing the peace be damned. By the time he reached the door his emotions had taken complete control as he pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He took in deep ragged breaths as he tried to regain control of himself but couldn't.

"What the hell?" Rebekah came rushing down the grand staircase and stared at her brother. She had never seem him so unnerved before. "What is wrong Elijah?"

He turned his eyes up to her, and Rebekah wanted to shrink back. She had never been overly found of Elijah but the fear and hurt she saw in his eyes tore right through her. She flew down the stairs and cupped her hands around his face. "What is wrong?"

"She is here." He whispered.

"Who? Who is here?"

"Ailsa, Ailsa is here."

Rebekah dropped her hands as if suddenly burned. "What have you done?"


	5. Consequences Chapter 5

"You are trying my patience," Klaus was angry, very angry. He had been busy planning his next plan of action, finally considering what he might need to do in order to protect what was left of his family, and he had come home in a rather good frame of mind. But here he was now standing staring at Elijah, fury radiating off of him. If Ailsa was here then none of them were safe, she represented the one thing that Klaus feared. After hundreds of years without the merest hint of a whisper about her or the others he had begun to hope that they would be free to do as they please.

"I did nothing. I have not seen nor heard from her since," at it here that Elijah stumbled over his words. His gaze faltered, and he glanced nervously over at Rebekah. "I have not had any contact with her since that night."

"Really, brother I am to believe that after hundreds of years, you haven't been the slightest bit tempted to contact her, to talk with her, to," Klaus stepped forward his eyes boring into Elijah.

"No! No, I have not." Elijah suddenly retorted, his anger flaring.

"I do believe that the question should be about what we are going to do about her," Rebekah interjected. She hadn't been there to actually witness what had transpired between Ailsa and Elijah, but she had been in the aftermath.

_"What have you done brother," Klaus's voice shot through the night air, stirring Rebekah awake. She pulled the thin blanket up to her face, her eyes widening with fear. She could hear the fury in his voice, and she knew that Klaus was dangerous when he was angry. Especially after their change, he had not handled it well at all and had become more volatile and deadly. _

_ "What I have done is none of your concern brother," Elijah spat back. Rebekah sat up suddenly. Elijah? What could they be arguing about? She leaned towards the cold, damp wall of her small room. _

_ "None of my concern? None of _my _concern?" Klaus shouted at him. "You have put us all in danger! They could destroy everything!"_

_ Rebekah started in fear as she heard a large crash from outside. She quickly stood up, wrapping the blanket around her frame. She slowly reached for the iron latch, and pushed against it. Quietly moving in the small common room, she made her way in the dark to the large wooden door, and gently lifted the latch. Her curiosity over ran the fear of Klaus's temper, and she wanted to know what had gotten them so worked up. But as she slowly slipped out into the cool night air, she wasn't so sure. _

_ Elijah ran at Klaus, pure rage radiating off of him. His face and eyes had darkened and Rebekah was startled for a split second to see the transformation, it was not something one got used to quickly. Klaus was superior in speed, movement and power, and he quickly side stepped Elijah's attack, spinning around and throwing Elijah to the ground. Elijah flipped over, kicking out at Klaus catching his legs bringing him to his knees. But Klaus was not phased, and landed a solid fist on the side of Elijah's jaw, knocking him back down to the ground. Klaus moved quickly and pinned his brother down. _

_ "You are the fool of this family, believing in honor and moral conduct. You will destroy us all, mark my words," Klaus growled and took another shot at Elijah's face, this time landing squarely on his jaw. _

_ But Elijah's blood was boiling over with rage and raw emotions as his human self and his new vampiric self collided together inside. He gave a sudden howl of rage and surged forward and upward, knocking Klaus off balance as he lunged forward at his brother's neck. _

_ "No! Elijah, do not!" Rebekah suddenly leaped forward from the shadows, her stomach suddenly churning at what she was witnessing. Despite her fear or curiosity or any feeling she might be having, they were her brothers, and she couldn't let it come to this. She rushed behind Elijah and grabbed his jaw, twisting his face away from Klaus with all of her might. Her sudden rush of feelings gave her the strength that she needed, and she pulled Elijah back, both of them tumbling to the ground. _

_ All three siblings sat on the ground breathing hard, and with the moment of stillness, emotions suddenly began to calm as they lost their fuel source. Elijah's eyes began to widen as his rational self began to regain control of his thoughts and he realized what he had been on the verge of doing. _

_ He quickly stood up and took several steps back, his voice raspy and raw, "Forgive me brother, please…I am sorry."_

_ Klaus stared at him for several minutes as his breathing began to slow and normalize. "Forgive you? Why should I?"_

_ Elijah turned from him, not wanting to see his accusing face. _

_ Rebekah looked from Klaus to Elijah, "What is going on? Why are we in danger?"_

_ Klaus turned on his sister, "Ask Elijah, let him explain why are lives are now in jeopardy." _

Rebekah had not gotten answers that night, and had not been able to get any information out of Elijah. But Klaus had dropped hints throughout the years of Ailsa and the hidden threat that she and what he called the others could mean for them. And all that Rebekah had truly learned from all of her years with Klaus was that if there was something he was afraid of, then she should be too.

"We are not going to do anything," Klaus turned his eyes briefly towards Rebekah. "He is going to fix this, and if not that he can be the one to bargain his life for ours."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Elijah asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Any way you know how, brother," Klaus spat as he walked away from his siblings.

Anna slid down the side of the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. She gently thumped her head on the wall. How am I expected to carry this out? How can they be so cruel and uncaring? Haven't I suffered enough all of these years? I have no love for his siblings but he has always tried to take the upper road, hasn't he proven himself a being worthy of existence? Can they really blame him for simply supporting the only family he has, and can ever have?

She eased her head forward into her hands, tears beginning to form. I can't do this, I won't do this! She thought fiercely. I will find a way to fight it, to fight them. They can't control me. Suddenly she quieted, and stood up, her eyes blazing with fury. Why have I cowered for all of this time? They _do not_ own me. She clenched her fists, determination and anger boiling together into one. She threw her head back, and yelled into the sky "You do not own me or control me! I will not do your bidding!" As her emotions grew, her self control faded, and her eyes began to darken with the dark silhouettes of the veins around her eyes beginning to pop up.

The lush vegetation that surrounded her defiant stance slowly began to turn from the vibrant green, to a dark brown as it withered and died. And the area of death began to grow, slowly spreading out from around her, until it began to rush out in ragged lines. It wasn't until Anna heard the groan of a falling tree that she suddenly snapped back into herself, and realized what she had done. A look of panic crossed her face as she quickly stilled and listened around her for any sounds of movement. When she satisfied herself that no one else was there she uncoiled some of the tension in her body.

"You should never have been sent here," a deep voice suddenly scared her as she spun around to face a large man, leaning casually against the wall. "I argued against their decision knowing that you wouldn't have the ability to carry out this task, that you were too weak to do it." His eyes were bright and alive with fire, his expression a stark contrast with its cold and severe demeanor.

"Blackwell," Anna breathed, instinctively taking a step back.

Blackwell stretched, standing up straight turning his eyes towards her. "You will carry out your task or have your world ripped apart from you piece by piece." He began to take slow measured steps towards her. "And I would caution against any more tantrums like you just displayed or else you might incur the wrath of more…unpleasant individuals."

Anna began to nod her head, but newly fueled defiance inside of her suddenly reared up. And she took a step forward leveling her gaze with his. "You have no right to tell me what I am to do."

"Brave words coming from the likes of you," Blackwell replied. He gently stretched out a finger and brushed the side of the house, trailing a thin line of smoke. "Perhaps you would like to test your new found courage?"

Anna glanced over at the mark left on the wall and knew that she would be a fool to move against Blackwell by herself. She shook her head, and took the step back, backing down from her challenge.

Blackwell lifted an eyebrow in mock amusement. "Too bad, I would have enjoyed the chance to practice some of my more innovative techniques."

Anna chilled, knowing what that meant, and in the brief second that she allowed herself to blink he was gone. Anna was shaken at the sudden appearance of Blackwell and made the final and painful leap in her plans. If I am to accomplish anything without destroying myself or others in the process then I am going to have to seek help. I am going to have to see him.

"Slow down Caroline, what are you saying?" Elena looked quizzically at the young blonde standing in her kitchen, trying to make sense of what she was hearing.

"I know what I saw; she took the life of the tree!"

"But that just isn't possible," Stephen replied once again. "There aren't any vampires out there that can do something like that."

"What if she isn't a vampire?" Daemon asked leaning against the counter. "You heard what she said that there is more out there than just us, werewolves and witches."

"I don't believe it," Stephen shook his head, "after all of the time we have spent on the earth, surely we would have heard at least rumors of more out there."

Daemon shrugged his shoulders.

"But how could she have taken the life of a…tree? And what kind of threat does that really pose anyway?" Elena again asked, not really believing Caroline.

"We are not on tree protection duty if that is what you're asking," Daemon interjected. "But I think we have to consider the ramifications of what could happen."

"And what would that be?" Stephen asked.

"Oh come on brother, surely you can come up with that answer?"

"Enlighten us Daemon," Stephen huffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

"It isn't the tree that we should worry about, it is the fact that she took its life…or energy…or whatever you want to call it," Daemon threw up his hands in frustration taking a step closer to Stephen. "It's the potential that she could simply take life, and not just from plants. What if she could take it from anything?"

"But that doesn't affect us though, does it?" Elena asked standing up. "I mean we aren't alive are we? We're technically dead right?"

Stephen frowned, "Yes we are, but Jeremy and Bonnie aren't."

"Bingo. Finally the wires connect," Daemon huffed. "I think we need to come up with some kind of plan to deal with…well whatever she is before she goes through with hers."

"Shouldn't we find out first what she is? Then we can know how to deal with her?" Caroline asked.

"And how are we going to do that?" Elena snapped.

"Get her drunk and ask her? I volunteer." Daemon smiled cheekily.

Caroline shot him a dirty look. "We could always try and compel her, couldn't we?"

"She might be immune to that." Stephen quickly said.

"But she might not be," Caroline pursed her lips.

"I think blonde has a point," Daemon stroked his chin. "We don't know much about her, but it might be the easiest thing to try."

"And what if it doesn't work? Then what are you going to do?" Stephen was not impressed.

"I don't know brother, but we'll just have to figure that out when the moment comes."

"Fine, just do it," Elena turned away from the group and moved towards the couch, flopping down on the couch.

Stephen turned, worry and concern written on his face. He quickly moved over to her, and sat down next to her. "What is it?" he softly asked.

Elena turned to him, anger in her voice and tears in her eyes. "I just don't know how much more of this I can take. Haven't we been through enough already?"

Stephen edged closer, moving his arm around her and pulling her close. "Shhh, don't cry. We'll get through this just like we have before."

"There is going to come a time when it is just too much Stephen."

"There is always that possibility, but all I know is that right now, right here this isn't that time. We're still all here and together and have survived some pretty tough situations. And we can make it through this one as well," Stephen gently cupped Elena's face, and lifted it towards him. "We'll be alright." He stared down into her eyes, smiling softly as he leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her lips.


	6. Consequences Chapter 6

Elijah couldn't keep her face out of his thoughts. He was not pleased. He knew full well the danger that they were all in, a danger far greater than anything they had been through so far, and he was completely blank on what to do about it. He knew his brother well enough to know that when Klaus said he wouldn't help, then he wouldn't. But he also knew that he could count on his brother to start coming up with several plans on making sure that he at least would come out of this alive. And that was where Elijah was torn.

He couldn't betray Ailsa, but he couldn't sit back at watch his siblings be destroyed. He could betray them, and in fact he had on multiple occasions but he would not see them destroyed. And he had no doubt that Ailsa's appearance meant that they were in danger. It had been made quite clear to him the consequences of their actions and what would happen if he was to see her again.

The woods provided a small amount of comfort as he continued to wander through the trees, trying to figure a solution to his problem. There were little things that secretly pleased him, the crunch of the undergrowth, the heady smell of earth and decay, and how the sunlight filtered through the leaves. Despite his years as a vampire there were moments in extremely stressful and taxing situations when he would allow a few cracks of humanity to come through. And right now he needed those cracks desperately.

Slowly he made his way deeper into the woods and towards the sound of a small creek. As he rounded his way over to the sound of trickling water, a large oak tree caught his eye. He changed his course and made his way through a small cluster of bushes to stand before the ancient sentinel of the woods. He reached out to touch the rough bark and his memory suddenly flared to life.

_"Are you lost? Do you need assistance?" Elijah softly called out to the figure kneeling before a giant tree. His brow furrowed in concern as he couldn't discern any response from the woman. As he drew closer, he could see the light blue dress she wore was old and worn, with a few mismatched patches. Her dark auburn hair was tangled and unkempt, and where her slender neck was slightly exposed he could see dark red scratches. _

_ Those scratches suddenly sent his blood rushing and he suddenly lost control. He rushed forward grabbing the woman by the shoulders and without a second thought; he sunk his teeth into her soft skin. The blood was salty and warm, and he could think of nothing else but satisfying his thirst. _

_ A gunshot broke his need as he whipped his head up, trying to discern in which direction the shot came from. The sun had just disappeared behind the trees as he had set off on his customary walk, and had not planned to be out too long. He knew that his father would be in a dangerous mood if he came back and discovered that one of his children was out at night. Especially after what Klaus had done to a village not too far down the river. _

_ Suddenly he felt himself being picked up and slammed against the tree. His blood lust cleared as his eyes focused on the face of the woman staring at him. _

_ "What are you?" she hissed, her eyes shifting wildly like a stormy night. "You bit me." She leaned back on her heels and lifted her hand to gingerly touch her neck, smearing the blood that was quickly drying. _

_ Elijah could only stare, he couldn't take his eyes off of hers. He had never seen anything like it before, and in fact there was something about her whole demeanor that instantly captivated him. _

_ She tilted her head slightly, wiping her hand on her already stained dress. "I have not encountered a creature such as you before. What are you?"_

_ Elijah swallowed trying to find his voice. "I…I am here to," he paused actually not quite sure how he should describe himself. "My mother created us to, well…"_

_ Suddenly the woman stood up, and pulled him up with her. "It matters not really. Unless you are an abomination, but then you will be dealt with by the Council. Why did you bite me?" _

_ "It was the blood, I haven't…I can't control my hunger when I can see or smell fresh blood," Elijah softly said, not really sure why he told her that. He knew it was dangerous to reveal that much information but he found himself not able to lie to her. _

_ She studied his face before giving a quick nod, turning on her heel and quickly setting off through the quickly darkening woods. Elijah was too taken aback by what had just happened to react quick enough to call after her. But his spell was broken by the sound of another gunshot which decidedly sounded much closer. _

"It wasn't too far from here that we first met."

Her voice was soft and full of kindness, and Elijah froze not wanting to move, not knowing what was going to happen. A tentative touch landed on his shoulder, and he could feel his body beginning to respond. He tried to slam a lid down on his emotions but he couldn't and deep down really didn't want to. Her hand slowly slid down his shoulder, lightly gliding over the smooth woven texture of his jacket. And ever so softly he could feel her fingers gently entwining themselves with his. He slowly turned around and tightened his grip with hers, his body responding and giving in to her touch, while his mind was torn in two. One side yelling at him to defend himself to do something to solve his problem, and the other half rejoicing at being able to touch her once again.

"You remember?" he softly asked.

"Yes. I have not forgotten any of the moments that we shared together." She turned her head, suddenly over come with emotions.

"Why are you here?" Elijah asked. "Why did you come after me in the town?" His grip suddenly tightened not in affection but in a surge of anger. Anna pulled her hand away, took a few steps back and turned her back on him. Get a grip, just do it. Clenching her fists, she took a deep breath. But Elijah was on edge and sensed her sudden change in emotions and did not want to be on the receiving end of whatever she had on store. Before she had the chance to turn around he charged towards her, knocking her down, hard on to the ground. He deftly flipped her around so she was facing him, and clamped down hard on her hands pushing them roughly into the dirt.

"You will not hurt by family. I will not let you," Elijah growled trying to maintain his anger and to not give in to her.

Anna's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't be able to stop me even if you wanted to." Elijah was straddling her waist giving her enough room to maneuver her knee right into the middle of his back. Elijah let out a surprised groan and momentarily loosened his grip on his hands, giving her enough time to wrench them free and bring them up slamming into his chest knocking him off balance. Quickly she was back on her feet, ready and waiting for his next move, but Elijah was quick too. As he had rocked off to the side, he had tucked his shoulder down, rolling once to right himself. He didn't wait as he came up into a crouch and raced forward slamming into Anna. He kept pushing trying to back her up against a tree, but she fought back swinging her leg to catch his trying to tip him off balance once more. And she succeeded, and as he tipped backwards he pulled her with him, tumbling together in a mass of confused, angry emotions.

Elijah ended up on top once again, taking another firm grip on her hands pushing them up above her head. "Why did you come after me?" he growled.

Anna's eyes flashed with anger. "I came to destroy you. I was sent to destroy you…it is my punishment."

Elijah was not expecting her last part of her response. "Your punishment? For what?"

"What do you think," she spat. She tried to bring her knee up again, but Elijah was a quick learner and leaned back pulling her up into a sitting position while he settled his weight on her legs.

"Why wait until now?"

"Because of their ironic sense of humor," Anna dryly said. She took a deep breath, "But I couldn't do it."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" and the anger that had burned in her eyes was suddenly replaced by sorrow. "How could I destroy you?" she barely whispered. "I love you."

Elijah softened as she whispered those three words. It had been hundreds of years since he had last heard them from her lips, and with those simple words everything else suddenly disappeared. He dropped her hands, bringing them back to hold her head as he leaned forward to crush her lips in a kiss. Anna responded without any more thought and tightly wrapped her arms around his waist.

Elijah pulled her back letting her bring her legs out from underneath him so she could reposition herself to be straddling his lap. He pulled back taking a deep breath, "I have missed you so much," he gently kissed her lips. "Every day," another soft kiss on her forehead, "every night" he bent forward and softly kissed the hollow of her neck, "I have missed you Ailsa."

Anna let her tears gently flow down. "I know, love I know." Elijah looked up staring into her eyes and giving a soft smile before leaning forward and gently kissing her again.

"I'm bored," Daemon groaned, leaning his head back on the couch. "Shouldn't she have been back by now?"

"I don't know Daemon, she doesn't tell me her schedule," Elena sighed. She was losing her patience with his childish antics as they had been waiting for the better part of the evening for Anna to return to the Gilbert house. "Perhaps she won't be back tonight."

"Great, a whole evening wasted," he moaned.

"Why don't you just go home Daemon and we'll try again tomorrow?" Stephen called out from the kitchen.

"Fine," Daemon sprung up, grabbing his dark leather jacket. "See you tomorrow."

Elena stood, sighing as she slowly walked over to Stephen, leaning against him. "Do you think it would even work with her?" she asked.

Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but it is worth a try I suppose."

"What if we asked Elijah? Or maybe Matt could ask Rebekah?" Elena said glancing up at him.

Stephen frowned, "Why? We have a few moments of peace from them, we don't need them involved in this as well."

"I'm hurt by that, I really thought we had something good going."

Stephen and Elena spun around tensing as they saw Klaus casually leaning against the door frame. "Sure we've had our ups and downs, moments of trying to kill each other, but I really thought we were beginning to get along." He smiled, with his expression not quite reaching his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Stephen stepped forward, protectively trying to push Elena behind him. "You're not welcome here."  
"Awh yes, but I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter, as your sweet here is technically dead there isn't anyone to welcome me into this quaint home," Klaus gloated.

"You need to leave, now," Elena stepped forward despite Stephen's restraining arm, her face darkening with anger.

"Calm down here sweetheart, I think we can help each other," he held up his hands trying to calm her down.

"What could you possibly have that would interest us?" Stephen asked coldly.

"Information on your newest houseguest for starters," Klaus said and as he noted that he caught their interest with that simple statement, he took a slight step forward. "And how we can work together to get rid of her, because you mark my words that nothing good will come from her being here. Nothing."


	7. Consequences Chapter 7

"Elena?" Jeremy pushed the door open with his foot, carrying two large duffle bags as he entered the house. "Hello? Anyone home?" He took a few steps forward looking towards the living room, trying to listen for movement or a response. When hearing none, he gave a slight shrug and made his way up the stairs to his room. As he took his final steps, he suddenly froze as he saw movement coming from what should be the empty room. He couldn't think about why the room was empty that was a wound too fresh to be revisited.

"Hello? Who's there?" he softly called out, tilting his head slightly to try and get a better look in the room.

"An interesting time to come home young Gilbert," a woman's voice replied.

Jeremy dropped his bags, and took a deep breath preparing his body for fight or flight. "Who are you?" he called out with a little more force.

A tall, slim woman stepped out of the room, her long blonde hair softly falling around her shoulders. She gave a tight smile as she quickly took stock of Jeremy standing before her. "There is no need to worry, my name is Anna and your sister has graciously allowed me to stay with her during my stay in Mystic Falls."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, not trusting her words at all. "Elena didn't say anything to me about a house guest."

"I am sure that she has quite a lot on her mind lately. Please do not pay me any heed; I was just preparing to leave for the evening." Anna smiled, but Jeremy had learned how to be observant with all of the chaos that had befallen his life, and he noticed the tight lines around her mouth, and that the smile did not quite reach her eyes. And it was the eyes that disturbed him the most. They reminded him of the ocean, even though he had never personally seen it, her eyes were a deep blue that seemed to swell and crest like waves crashing against a rocky cliff.

Jeremy didn't respond and stepped out of her way as she quickly turned to close the door, and exit down the stairs. She paused halfway down and turned to look back at him, gave another tight smile and left the house. Jeremy was not pleased at all, and quickly pulled out his phone to call his sister.

"Hey, it's Jeremy," he quickly said as he heard her voice.

"Jer, I'm so glad to hear your voice! Where are you?"

"I'm home," he took a quick breath, "what's up…"

"You're home? I thought you said you'd get in late tomorrow?" he could hear her excitement and frustration and he inwardly cringed knowing he should have called her.

"Ya, I know. I just got done a little sooner than I thought and wanted to get home. But who is this Anna that's staying here? Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"I'll be over in just a few minutes and we can talk about," Elena quickly responded, and Jeremy went into high alert knowing his sister well.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" he asked suddenly afraid for her.

"I'm alright Jer, don't worry. I just don't want to tell you this over the phone, plus I've got to come see you! Just hold on, I'll be home in just a few."

And before he could respond she was done. He shook his head in frustration. Through everything that had happened he had learned one important thing, that his sister did not make wise decisions. He had hoped with everything that they had been through they would have some time how to reclaim some sort of normal. But why he had thought it would be possible in a place like Mystic Falls, he didn't know.

"I do not like how events are playing out Blackwell," the tall blonde turned her deep blue eyes towards his, a stark contrast from his dark countenance and burning eyes.

"She will only end up destroying herself and the others in the process which," he gave a shallow shrug, "will only accomplish what she was tasked with in the first place."

"You are that sure of yourself?" she asked with slight annoyance.

Blackwell turned so he was completely facing her. "Saoirse, I am the fire that consumes all, how would I be otherwise?"

Saoirse smirked, "An age old argument Blackwell that while you might be the fire that consumes I am still the water that can quench your desire."

Blackwell frowned at her response and turned his back on her. "That may be but before that desire is quenched, you will still burn."

"Ailsa, or should I call you Anna?" Elijah asked over his shoulder as he finished buttoning his shirt. He took a deep breath as he tucked his shirt into his dark blue slacks, and picked up his jacket hanging on a short off-shoot of a fallen log. Slowly he put in one arm and then the other, shrugging his shoulders to get it on. He simultaneously wanted to turn around, seize Anna by the face, roughly kiss her to taste her bitter sweet lips and to turn around and drink her warm salty blood. He ached for her with every part of him that was human, and with every part of him that had embraced the vampiric life wanted to drain her life.

"You can call me whatever you wish, but it would be prudent to call me Anna for the time being." Anna replied. She had gotten dressed well before Elijah, having risen early and gone to wash in the small creek. Through the evening they had spent together she had not found the right opportunity to talk to him about seeing Blackwell and what their options would be. And she was angry at herself for this. Each time she had opened her mouth to broach the subject she had quickly silenced herself. Memories of their first time together made her blush, but too much had transpired over nearly a thousand years since their time together. Having been a newly created vampire his humanity had still been strong and the darker side of his new nature hadn't been fully formed. And as much as she yearned for him, she didn't know if she could trust him.

Elijah turned to gaze at Anna keeping his voice neutral. "Will you carry out your punishment?"

Anna slowly rose from ground, maintaining eye contact with Elijah. "What would you ask of me? My punishment is just, to destroy a creature that should not exist and has ravaged untold damage on humanity." Her eyes suddenly flashed. "A creature I allowed to live."

Elijah straightened and grew rigid and cold in his expression. "That is true."

"So, again, what would you ask of me?" She narrowed her eyes. "My nature is to take life not to give. The council has been waiting for this moment since the night you were changed, Since the night…" and she faltered, briefly letting her gaze drop to the ground. That small gesture softened Elijah just a little.

Suddenly Anna stiffened her body tense and every sense on high alert. Elijah did not miss her sudden change in demeanor. "What is it?" he asked.

"Blackwell," Anna breathed. She looked at Elijah her eyes storm clouds. "You have to leave now."

"Who is Blackwell?" Elijah asked as he moved towards her taking a defensive posture.

"Now is not the time. I will seek you out again, but you must go now!" Anna desperately whispered. And as Elijah turned to look at what Anna was watching, he paled as he saw a line of fire beginning to lick and grab the trees. Without a second thought Elijah spun around to leave, but instead found another line of fire suddenly spring up from behind them.

"What is this?" he shouted, anger and fear mixing together.

Anna turned to watch as the fire slowly made a circle around them. "Show yourself coward!" she shouted into the sky.

"I am not the coward or the one who forsakes her duty, Betrayer," Blackwell's large voiced boomed down upon them.

"You do not get to name me that," Anna growled her eyes and face darkening and she let her senses loose, sensing the lines of life all around her. For Anna it was as if the world was made up of a giant spider's web where all life was connected, and if she allowed herself to open up she could feel it all. She knew which part of the web to pull to cause a ripple effect to an intended target, and this time there were no children's games or practice trials. She sought Blackwell's life.

And the forest responded. Dark lines began to spread across the ground as Anna gained power. There, she spun around as she found Blackwell's spark. She launched herself in his direction and hit her intended target. They crashed together fire and darkness melding together as they fought.

"You are nothing," Blackwell sneered as he grabbed her shoulder and raked her across the back leaving nothing but burning flesh.

Anna screamed as the pain seared across her back but she did not waver as she ducked down as if falling in pain, but leapt forward to push him off his feet. And it did the trick as Blackwell's eyes widened in surprise.

"You will not have him," Anna's voice was low and full of untapped fury as her eyes turned black as a moonless night and the veins of her face darkened and spread creating the appearance of a dark mask across her face. She reached out and grabbed him by the face watching in dark glory as his eyes widened and his skin began to pale.

But Blackwell surged forward and grabbed her head in his hands, searing her face as Anna howled in the sudden pain ripping across her head. And as suddenly as the pain had begun it left as Blackwell suddenly was pulled to the side ripping his hands from her face. Elijah had rammed into his side, tucking down and using his shoulder to push him over. But Blackwell was quick and an experienced fighter, and as he tipped to the side he reached out and grabbed Elijah's wrists flipping him over onto his back.

Elijah felt the fire wrap itself around his wrists were Blackwell's touch had been, but without the sustained contact the damage rapidly began to repair itself. Elijah pushed himself up and spun around to face where Blackwell had been but did not find the imposing man. Instead all he saw was a wall of fire, and Elijah quickly stood and backed up.

"Finish the task or I will." Elijah turned towards the deep voice and saw the tall man of fire holding Anna up by her hair, and as Blackwell let go dropping her to the ground, Elijah could see small wisps of smoke raise up giving her the appearance of a halo drifting above her head. As quickly as the fire started, it dispersed into wisps of smoke slowly weaving through way through leaving only Anna and Elijah in its wake.

Elijah turned to look at Anna and inhaled sharply. He knelt at her side and gently took her face turning it to look at it. The burns were not as bad as he had first thought, but they would take some time to heal. He leaned forward, quickly taking stock of the burns crossing her back. He tilted her face up to look at him. "I can heal you," he softly whispered.

Anna turned her eyes, now a lifeless gray and stared at his face. "I cannot…it would be the final…" and with that her eyes closed and she went limp. Elijah caught her before she completely fell on the ground and stared at her still face. Gently he lowered her to the ground, and took his jacket off wrapping it around the lower half of Anna's waist careful to not touch the burned flesh of her back, and gingerly had maneuvered his arms underneath her so he could lift and carry her out of the woods. But as he took his first step he had to decide where he would take her. If he took her to the mansion Klaus would be the danger, if he took her to an empty house he could try and care for her with no one knowing, but he could take her to the Gilbert house and leave her. He knew that Elena would not just leave her without help, but could he leave her after what had just transpired? Steeling himself, he quickly made his way out of the woods.


	8. Consequences Chapter 8

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with me and this story. I would love any thoughts, constructive criticism and comments! I won't be able to post for a few weeks, so please enjoy this chapter until the next!**

"Oh for crying out loud," Daemon moaned as he turned at the sound of the front door being slammed open. "Stephen, Elena you've got a visitor." He hollered up the stairs. After Elena had hung up from talking with Jeremy, he and his brother had quickly decided to go with her not wanting to take any chances with her newest houseguest.

Stephen came down the stairs first, alert and did not relax as he saw who was at the door. "What do you want?" he asked harshly. Elena quickly followed him down and frowned.

"What happened?" she asked pushing her way past Stephen. She quickly took in Elijah standing at the door, his shirt stained and dark with soot, his normally immaculate appearance definitely in a wide range of disarray.

Elijah turned his eyes to hers, "Please." He ducked to the side of the door and leaned over. Elena went up to him and peered around the doorframe and sucked in a quick breath. "Oh my god, what happened to her Elijah?"

Stephen's eyes widened as he watched Elena and Elijah struggle to bring an injured Anna into the house. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I did not do anything," Elijah snapped. Elena began to pull them towards the couch. "No we need to take her upstairs to the bath. She needs to be cooled down."

"Here move over do gooder," Daemon moved in to take Elijah's place. "Go get yourself cleaned up." He turned his head towards Elena. "Up we go." Elena nodded and together they took Anna upstairs.

Stephen moved out of their way, and after giving a quick glance up the stairs he followed Elijah into the kitchen. "What happened?" he asked crossing his arms against his chest.

Elijah looked up at him and gave him a blank stare. "Fire."

"Where? How?"

"Out in the woods, brought on by carelessness," Elijah dryly replied.

Stephen narrowed his eyes as he watched Elijah roll up his sleeves and began to clean his hands and arms.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jeremy's voice suddenly broke the tense silence. He stalked into the kitchen and glared at Elijah's back. "Stephen?"

Stephen turned, "I am not sure as to why _he_ is here, but he brought back Anna. It would appear that something went horribly wrong. Daemon and Elena are upstairs with her trying to help take care of the burns."

"Burns?" Jeremy's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

Elijah burst his voice full of anger. "I did not do anything! And if you so much as hint that I did I will personally rip you apart."

Stephen immediately stepped between Elijah and Jeremy. "You will not threaten him."

Elijah chose not to respond but dropped the towel he had picked up to dry his hands and walked stiffly out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Stephen called after him as he watched him walk out the door.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Jeremy almost whined.

"Come upstairs and we'll fill you in." Together they quickly made their way upstairs and Stephen tentatively stuck his head around the bathroom door.

"How is she doing?" he softly asked.

Elena turned towards him and gave him a weak smile. "I think she will be fine. Her wounds are healing quicker than I thought."

Stephen frowned and stepped into the room with Jeremy trailing on his heels. Elena had filled the tub with water, almost submerging Anna. They wanted to cool her down before carefully trying to take her clothes off, not wanting to take any flesh with it.

"Wait," Jeremy began, frowning as he gazed down at Anna. "That isn't Anna."

Daemon snapped his head up, staring at Jeremy. "What do you mean? Who would it be?"

"I talked with her today when I came home. She had long blonde hair, not that," he gestured towards the dark hair floating on the water.

"This is Anna, Jer. This is the lady who asked to stay here. Are you sure you saw her with blonde hair?" Elena asked concerned.

"Yes I am sure, and it's not just the hair color, that is not the woman who was in this house earlier." He looked Elena square in the eye, very sure of himself. "If that is Anna then who was here earlier?"

"Where have you been brother?" Klaus asked from the shadows as he watched Elijah enter the mansion. Elijah turned and stared at him without answering, slowly closing the door and heading upstairs. "Brother, you will answer me." Klaus growled.

"No Nicklaus, I will not," Elijah calmly replied as he walked up the stairs.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth. No one said no to him, and especially not his siblings. He was the one who was strong, who had outwitted death. He was the one who had kept them safe against their father. He walked out of the shadows and followed Elijah upstairs.

"What happened brother?" he asked, now clearly seeing the ruined state that Elijah was in. Elijah pushed open the large white doors to the study and made a line to the tall cabinet which held several of the older vintages of wines. Taking a glass from the hanging rack, he opened the cabinet, selected a deep red wine, and poured himself a generous glass.

"Drinking so early?" Klaus asked, a slight twinge of concern in his voice. But in typical Klaus fashion it was not concern for his brother but concern for himself. If Elijah was in that disheveled and having a drink then something had gone very wrong. "Do you take care of the problem?" Klaus asked as he causally sat down.

Elijah turned taking a long drink from his glass. "No Nicklaus I did not."

Klaus clenched his teeth and glanced down at the carpet. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

Klaus shot out of the chair. "That is not acceptable brother. I told you to fix this. If you do not I will not stand in her way."

"How supportive of you," Elijah murmured.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and stalked out of the room, leaving Elijah alone to consider his options.

Elena and Jeremy sat on her bed, while Stephen leaned against her dresser, listening to Daemon explain his theory. "It's crazy I know, but what if she really can just take life away? Just suck it out like that?" he snapped his fingers. "Poof, dead and gone." He shifted his weight. "She told us she was here to rectify the situation with all of the supernatural activity in Mystic Falls. Who has been causing the most problems around here? Klaus. What if she can kill him?"

"If that is true then we are all in danger," Stephen quickly reminded them. "Klaus dies and we could too."

"But she also said she wasn't interested in us," Elena replied twisted around to look at him.

"Could she not know about the lineage thing?" Jeremy spoke up.

"I don't think so." Stephen responded. "If what you say is true Daemon, I can't believe that a creature of that power wouldn't know the ramifications of her actions."

"So what are we going to do?" Jeremy looked from one Salvatore brother to the other.

Instead Elena spoke up. "We're not going to do anything for the time being. She needs to heal, and we need to find out how Elijah is connected. If she was here to go after the originals, then why would he bring her here? Clearly they must have had some sort of fight? Or else what could have happened?"

"Dear simple Elena, now is the time to strike when she is weak," Daemon clucked.

"No." Elena stood up, her face determined. "I won't become you."

Daemon almost took a step back at the fierceness of her words. "Elena, I…" he started but had a rare moment of being at a loss for words.

"We still need to figure out what she is, who she really is and who was in the house earlier. And we need to find Elijah and see what he knows," Elena continued ignoring Daemon's hurt expression.

"Elena," Stephen said, "I actually think that Daemon is right. She is presenting herself as a potential threat to all of us. I don't think we should waste any time."

Jeremy looked at his sister and felt his heart pull for her. He wanted some time to talk with her to see how she was doing. But he was sure that in the midst of everything that was going on that wasn't going to happen soon. And despite his better judgment he wanted to side with his sister this once to give her his support anyway he could right now. "I agree with Elena. We still need more information before we can make any decisions."

Stephen frowned as he looked at brother and sister. "Fine, then we need to stick with our original idea. We try and compel her."

Elena nodded her head. "Good. I'll do it."

"No you won't," Daemon straightened up. "You aren't experienced enough. I'll do it, but," he paused, "I'll give you a day to play doctor and then we get our information and end this."

Anna did not feel much but the cool water gently caressing her damaged skin. She slowly closed her eyes and gingerly leaned her head against the lip of the white porcelain tub.

_"It is the greatest honor to be called as a Watcher," the deep voice of the Council leader spoke from the dark. Ailsa stood nervously waiting to hear how she would serve as a Watcher. Her lineage came from the earth, and it was expected that she would serve as Watcher of Life as her father before her. "Ailsa daughter of earth, the council has deliberated long over how you should serve," there was a pause and she held her breath, "you will not serve as a Watcher." _

_ Ailsa couldn't believe her what she heard. "I will not be a Watcher?" she whimpered. Everything came crashing down around her. What would she tell her family? How would she face her father?_

_ "Young Ailsa daughter of earth, your soul has been bound by a force not often seen amongst us, and we cannot ignore it." No, no no no Ailsa shook her head, fear beginning to creep up within her. "You will serve as the Destroyer."_

_ Ailsa crumpled to her knees. "No, please you must have it wrong!" she sobbed. "I am of the earth, I am to take my father's place as Watcher of Life!"_

_ "Small one we feel your pain, but your soul was bound before your birth. We cannot undo what has been set before you."_

_ "But how? How is this possible?"_

_ "It is not our place to question but to obey as it will be your place as well. You will serve as the Destroyer and heed the orders of the Council. In this you are bound."_

_ Ailsa mumbled the appropriate response as her body and mind were numb as her life spun out of control. _

Anna opened her eyes, the dim light of the bathroom easing the transition from dark to light. She blinked a few times slowly rolling her head to take stock of her surroundings. As she turned her head to the left, swallowing dryly she widened her eyes in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she croaked.

"I…I was concerned," came his stiff reply. Elijah entered as quietly as he could as to not alert anyone to his presence.

"How touching," she mumbled as her eyes drifted closed again.

"You shouldn't be here," Elena flatly said. Elijah started as he turned to see her standing in the doorway. He walked towards her, following her out of the bathroom, down the stairs to the living room. "What is going on Elijah?"

He stared at her for quite awhile before he finally let out a long sigh. "Sit Elena, I will tell you what I can." 


	9. Consequences Chapter 9

_**And here it is! Again, continued thanks for your interest in the story. I would love to hear your thoughts and reviews!**_

Elijah sat in silence staring just past Elena, his face still and somber. Elena glanced nervously up the stairs not wanting to disturb Jeremy but also desperately wanting to know what was going on. Through all of their dealings with the Originals, Elena felt that Elijah was the only one that could be remotely trusted. Trusted at least to ultimately side with his siblings, but he did usually tell them the truth. Elena turned her eyes back to study his face and wondered what he would have been like before he had been changed. She imagined a poised and polished gentleman who worked hard to be the voice of reason and justice between his siblings. She tilted her head to the side slightly, I do see him as the peace maker of the family, a role opposite Klaus.

Elijah gave a small shake and blinked several times, clearing his vision as his eyes settled on Elena. "There actually is not much to tell as I have not seen Ailsa for a thousand years."

"Ailsa?" Elena asked frowning. "Is that the other woman who was in the house earlier?"

"No," Elijah said sharply. "What other woman?"

"Jeremy came home and talked with a woman who said she was Anna, but definitely wasn't."

Elijah frowned deeply, uncertainty registering on his face. "No, Anna is Ailsa that is her true name."

"Ailsa," Elena said again trying out the name.

"Ailsa is," Elijah paused, "well, I can start out telling you what she is not." He leaned back slightly in the chair. "She is not a vampire, werewolf or witch."

"What else is out there?" Elena quickly said without thinking.

"More than you can imagine," Elijah replied with an air of finality. "Did you honestly believe that this was all the world had to offer? Did you not ever read any fairy tales or myths?"

Elena blinked in shock. "Of course I did. But that doesn't mean…"

Elijah smirked. "Yes it does. But Mystic Falls just seems to attract a select few of the supernatural community. An interesting twist rather."

Elena couldn't quite wrap her mind around this new revelation and gave a shake of her head, and just focused on their situation. "Alright, but what is Ailsa?"

Elijah sighed. "Ailsa belongs to a group older than time. They are the Watchers of the world. They are the unseen hands that guide the supernatural community. They are not often seen or dealt with as they prefer to work in secrecy and behind veiled curtains. They are an ancient community of knowledge, wisdom and the workings of magic. They are the original teachers of the witches."

"Do they have a name?" Elena asked.

Elijah paused. "No, not that I am aware of. They do not call themselves anything but Watchers. Beyond that I do not know too much more."

"How does Ailsa fit into the Watchers? What does she do? Why is she here?" Elena asked getting a little impatient.

"Those questions lead to rather more complicated answers. Ailsa is different," again he paused and Elena sensed a subtle change in his demeanor. "She has not told me a lot of details, but she has confided that she is not a Watcher, rather she is what they call the Destroyer."

Elena's eyes widened. "Destroyer?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"While the other Watchers have the gift of supporting and maintaining life, she alone has the ability to take it away."

Elena had not expected anything like that at all. In fact she couldn't even consider something like that except, "But wait. I don't understand. Taking life is something that we can all do, you take life…we take life," she lowered her eyes quickly as she corrected her statement, "from humans. There are several creatures that can kill, that can destroy life. What makes her so unique?"

"It is not just the simple act of killing, but of taking the force that creates life. She can take the life force of any creature, supernatural or not." Elijah watched as sudden understanding dawned on her face.

"She has the power to kill you, to kill Klaus," Elena stated.

"Yes and any hybrid, or any witch. There is no protection, no spell, and no plant that can protect you from her." Elijah stood suddenly needing to move.

"Is she here to kill Klaus?" Elena quietly asked, suddenly truly afraid of her houseguest.

"No," Elijah turned his back to her and Elena had to strain to his words. "She is here to kill me."

Elena stood, shaking her head. "No, what? To kill you? But why did you bring her here? Why did you try and save her?" She walked to look at Elijah, searching his face for an answer. "I don't understand Elijah."

Elijah looked up and for the first time Elena saw a glimmer of humanity on his face. "Because she is," he looked down not wanting to look at Elena, "she is my…" Suddenly he looked up, his eyes fierce and his face determined. "There are not words to describe it Elena, and if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will destroy you."

Elena stood her ground and looked definitely up at Elijah. "You will not threaten me Elijah. I am not afraid of you or your siblings."

They stood there for several minutes until Elijah relaxed and backed down. "No, I suppose you aren't any more." He sighed and took his seat once again. "Elena when you live a thousand years you will discover that life is just a tangled web of complications. Of promises that you cannot keep and desires that are better left unspoken."

"I am quite sure that it is," Elena snapped sitting down as well. "But at this point I cannot concern myself with introspection and revelations about the meaning of life. How do we protect ourselves?"

"You have nothing to fear from her, that I can assure you," Elijah growled.

"If she kills you and moves on to Klaus, we will all die. The lineage will die," Elena wanted to yell at him. "Our fate is now tied to yours. What happens to you happens to us!"

Elijah closed his eyes and frowned, "I am not unaware of your situation. But I did not sire you or the others," he opened his eyes looking intently at her. "As you well know."

Elena paled and swallowed. "No one knows, you cannot say anything to them."

"Why haven't you?"

Elena looked away, "It was complicated."

"These things always are," he said sarcastically.

"Perhaps I can help unravel the matter." Elena and Elijah turned to see at very tired but fully healed Anna struggle down the stairs. Both jumped up and forward to help her, but Elena shrank back after her first instinct to help paled. Elijah gently took her arm and led her over to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Elijah harshly asked.

"You're healed," Elena blurted out seeing no burns on her face anymore.

"Yes," Anna smiled weakly. "I do have that tendency."

"Are you going to kill Klaus?" Elena coldly asked.

Anna turned to look at her, her eyes dark and stormy. "I must carry out the task set before me."

Elijah looked away, and Elena went rigid. "I cannot allow that."

Anna nodded. "I understand, but you do not. Blackwell was right to call me the Betrayer for what I have done, and I must work to reclaim my standing among my people. This is my task and I will do what I must." She slowly stood up, still feeling some of the after effects of her fight with Blackwell. She couldn't turn and look at Elijah, and kept her focus on Elena. "I give you thanks for all your generosity, and I ask your forgiveness for what my actions are going to bring." Still without looking at Elijah, Anna stiffly walked to the front door, her hand lightly resting on the doorknob. She paused, took a breath as if she was going to say something but instead opened the door and left.

Elena looked over at Elijah who was rigid and his face drawn. "What are you going to do?"

Elijah looked over at her, stood and he too quickly left the house without saying another word. Elena didn't move but drew her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. Things were supposed to have gotten better from here, but instead they are just spiraling out of control. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to well up. Has everything we've been through all been for nothing? Has it all been in vain to just suddenly end with no choice? Elena sat there and as the night slowly waned she softly cried herself to sleep.

Anna had quickly left the house and had made her way to the woods. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, but she had decided on one thing. She had to find a way to take care of this on her own. Her fight with Blackwell gave her a wakeup call that she couldn't involve anyone else, Blackwell was too powerful. She wouldn't put anyone else in danger and destroy their lives. And while she was an outcast among the Watchers because of her betrayal she wasn't going to back down against Blackwell, and she was going to fight to protect Elijah no matter the personal cost.

Suddenly her breath caught as a sharp piercing pain ran like fire up her side. While she healed quite rapidly damage caused by another Watcher did have rather nasty after effects. She reached out and leaned against a tree, extending her awareness and quickly taking the life of the young tree. But as the surge of power flowed from the tree into her tired body, her mind reeled out of control.

_"What you ask is not possible." Ailsa flatly said. Her eyes were dark and full of stoic reserve as she gazed at the other woman standing before her. Ailsa's curiosity had been aroused when she had heard the silent request from the powerful witch, but it had quickly dissolved into concern. _

_ "But it is Destroyer. I have been assured that such a thing is quite possible," her eyes turned up to gaze at Ailsa. "Ayanna has given me such assurance." _

_ "Then you are a fool to consider such madness," Ailsa snapped. _

_ "If you deem it worthy I will dedicate my…" her smooth words were quickly cut off. _

_ "Do not try and ply me with platitudes or promises of adoration witch." Ailsa's eyes darkened dangerously, swirling clouds of anger watching the woman carefully. _

_ "Then I will have to change my tactics," the witch suddenly stood, her hand shooting forward releasing a handful of crushed herbs in Ailsa' face. _

_ "What do you think you are doing?" Ailsa's voice grew in anger, but as she involuntarily took a breath her eyes widened. "No, what have you done?" She was able to take one more shallow breath before her eyes rolled back in her head and she sank to the floor. _

_ "I have done what I must," Esther gazed down at Ailsa, determined in her course of action. "We all do what we must."_

Anna heaved as her stomach suddenly rolled and she sank to her knees emptying what little contents it had. She continued to try and rid her body of its contents while her emotions began to swirl uncontrollably. She hadn't been able to recall what had happened after that moment for several years. In fact it wasn't until she had accidentally tasted Elijah's blood that she was able to realize the full ramifications of that night.

_"Elijah, you mustn't," Ailsa gently pushed him away. She gave him a shy smile and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. _

_ "I know," Elijah sighed. "But you taste so good," he purred._

_ Ailsa blushed, her stomach suddenly tightening with anticipation. "It's dangerous to drink the blood of a Watcher."_

_ "But you aren't one are you?" Elijah softly murmured, stepping closer. He bent his head, nuzzling the hollow in her neck. He took a deep breath. "And you smell so good." He gently pressed his lips against her smooth skin and smiled slightly as he felt her shiver._

_ "No I'm not," Ailsa muttered, loosing herself in the feelings that were winding their way across her body. She titled her head back slightly to give Elijah a better look at her neck and gave a small gasp of surprise as she felt him take a playful nip. She knew it was a dangerous game to play, but Elijah intoxicated her and pulled her away from her responsibilities, family and life of disappointments. Her life was filled with somber meetings and the inevitable duty of the Destroyer, and Elijah gave her a glimpse into something that was associated with life not death. Emotions suddenly rushed forward and clouded her judgment as she leaned forward and playfully nipped Elijah back. _

_ The taste of blood lingered on her tongue, salty and full of dark flavor and feelings. Slowly she swallowed closing her eyes, following the taste as it slid down her throat. She gave a soft smile and lazily opened her eyes to look at Elijah. But it wasn't Elijah' face that stared back at her, it was Esther's. _

_ Ailsa eyes flew open, her heart beating rapidly as her awareness suddenly came to life. And as she helplessly watched Esther's face, realization dawned on her on exactly what had happened that fateful night. "No, no no," she whimpered fear suddenly flooding her usually confident self. "This cannot be." _

_ Her eyes cleared and as she saw Elijah's concerned face, hers darkened in revulsion and fear. She hastily took a few steps back and held out her hand. "No, this cannot have happened."_

_ "What is wrong? Have I done something wrong?" Elijah asked fearful of the consequences of her anger._

_ "You are not possible," Ailsa groaned as she turned and blindly ran through the woods away from Elijah. _

Anna rocked back on her heels as the memories began to fade. She had never been able to fully confide in Elijah after that day. She couldn't bear to tell him the truth of his creation and the part she had been forced to play in it. That it was because of his mother's actions that she had been scorned and detested by the Council and had earned the title of Betrayer. She had let him believe that it was because of their relationship that she had been despised by her people, and that lie would haunt her for the rest of her time on Earth. She threw her head back and stared blankly at the sky, empting her mind and body of emotions, readying for what was to come. Preparing to become the Destroyer once again.


	10. Consequences Chapter 10

Elena stood by the stairs, gazing up into the darkened upstairs. Jeremy was mercifully still asleep and Elena was glad she wasn't going to have to see him right at this moment. She was torn with the information that Elijah had shared. Things were beginning to spin out of her control and the tangled web of lies, truths and half truths were beginning to make her head hurt. They had listened to Klaus and his version of what Ailsa was, but had not been eager to jump at the chance to join with him. Klaus only ever looked out for himself, and after what had happened with Tyler and Bonnie none of them had any interest in dealing with him again.

But if Ailsa was bent on destroying the Originals it was a problem for them all, but if she was only truly here to kill Elijah they didn't have to worry. Elena's hand strayed up to her left shoulder gently touching a relatively new scar. She knew who had sired the Salvatore brothers and she had paid dearly for that knowledge. Elena desperately wanted to share it with the others, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them the bargain she had struck for it. She knew they would be angry and tell her that the price had not been worth knowing, but for Elena it had been.

Elena took a deep breath and quickly and quietly left the house. She knew where to go, and without letting her mind wander over everything that could go wrong she made her way purposely to the old house. The old lady who had owned it had died over a year ago, and the property hadn't sold. It wasn't anything special, and the house was so run down that no one wanted to sink money into fixing it up. It was a perfect situation for a vampire who didn't want to have any complications or people asking questions, especially nosy siblings.

The door wasn't locked and Elena pushed it open, gingerly stepping into the dark and dusty interior. "Hello?" she tentatively called out.

"Living room."

Elena closed the door and made her way into the small front living room, her eyes widening slightly at the stark contrast of the room compared to the rest of the house. Here it had been cleaned. A long, low couch faced a darkened window, and a rather large and new looking TV stood in the corner. Cole turned his dark eyes to smile smugly at Elena.

"Just couldn't stay away could you love," he quipped.

Elena scowled. "I have information for you."

"Yes I know." He stood and stretched lazily. "You are behind the time, but still," his smile lightened his face but Elena knew that it was hid a deadly mind, "I appreciate your loyalty."

"My coming here has nothing to do with loyalty," Elena snapped, her face darkening as anger poured into her body.

"Awh, yes," Cole laughed, "Anger is a delicious feeling isn't it?"

His words had the opposite effect as Elena immediately let go of the anger and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Cole watched her in curiosity. He wasn't quite sure about her, but knew that she was entertaining to watch. And he enjoyed the fact that he was able to have some control over one of Klaus's pets. For as sure as Klaus wouldn't admit it, Elena was clearly a favorite or else she wouldn't still be alive, even with all of the times that Klaus had stated he would kill her, his usually cunning plans never seemed to do the trick.

"Well, go ahead, say what you've come to say."

Elena clenched her jaw in frustration. "There is a woman here who can kill you."

"Yes I know."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Cole shrugged. "Nothing at this point. There really isn't too much that can be done, now is there?" His eyes glittered with malice.

"I don't believe that. You wouldn't be standing here so relaxed if there wasn't something that could be done," Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. We've lived a long time, perhaps this is the time to say goodbye," Cole grinned. "But perhaps there is something that can be done." He took a step closer. "I'll tell you what, give me some time to think on it and I'll let you know."

"There isn't time for games Cole," Elena gritted her teeth trying not to let the anger rise again and take over. "We have to do something now to protect you and your siblings."

"Perhaps," Cole took another step the jovial nature slowly being replaced with the dangerous predator that he was, "but you do not need to worry about it all quite yet. I will find you soon and let you know what you can do."

"I'm not your servant. You can't order me around," Elena shot back.

"Oh but I can, or else you would have told your precious Salvatore lovers what you've done."Elena opened her mouth to respond but quickly snapped it shut again. "Yes, just what I thought. Go home Elena." He turned his back on her and flopped down on the couch ignoring her presence. Elena knew better than to argue or reason with him. Out of all the Originals Cole was one that she didn't trust at all. She did not see any redeeming qualities in him at all. She turned on her heel and stormed at the house, followed by gentle laughter.

"Well played brother," Rebekah lazily clapped as she stepped into the room. "But we do have a rather serious issue to attend to."

"You're the one with the information." Cole replied.

"And you're the one with the means," Rebekah dryly commented. She walked around him and slowly sat down opposite her brother. "Why do you insist in staying here? Surely Klaus would let you have a room?"

"No doubt, but as long as you can keep your pretty little lips shut, I have a place that Klaus cannot bother me at."

Rebekah gave an angry flip of her blonde hair. "If he wanted to, he would know where you're at and what you're doing."

Cole shrugged. "Sure I know. But for now he doesn't and I like it that way." He leaned back into the couch. "So what do you propose we do?"

"Send your pet on a little trip," Rebekah smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "What we need is ironically not too far from here. I happen to know a witch whose ancestors have done a marvelous job at keeping certain plants alive and hidden from prying eyes."

"And how is that you have this miraculous information?" Cole asked genuinely curious.

"If there is one thing that I've learned from Klaus, it is to always pay attention to him. Elijah never shared anything of consequence with me no matter how many times I asked, but Klaus said enough that I knew to be prepared." Rebekah stood and walked over to the window pulling back the dark shade, glanced outside and winced. "There isn't a lot of information out there about these Watchers, but I was able to find enough and mother…" she tensed for a moment and Cole watched her closely. She turned and straightened her shirt. "Mother revealed a little of how we were created."

Cole's eyes snapped to attention. He stood up and stared at his sister. "What did she say?"

Rebekah lifted her eyes to stare directly at him. "She spoke a little on how she was able to change us, about what the process entailed. It wasn't a full confession and there were not a lot of details but I was able to piece together enough information. Ailsa did her best to eradicate the only living things that could affect her, but the witches were smart to hide some. It is never wise to be defenseless against those that could harm you."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Living things?"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, a certain group of plants when combined produce the only toxin that can compromise a Watcher."

"And why don't you go get them yourself?" Cole asked titling his head in curiosity.

"I would but I don't particularly want Klaus to know what I'm doing."

Cole looked slightly taken aback. "Not going to tell big brother? I'm shocked at you Rebekah. After all the years you've dutifully devoted to him, and you're not going to share it. I should feel honored you've come to me then." He gave a small mock bow.

"Don't flatter yourself." Rebekah snapped. "Just send Elena to get the herbs and we can be rid of this problem."

Cole smiled mischievously. "We'll see, we'll see."

Klaus was furious. They were defying him…again. He had gone to them in good faith and wanted their help. But they had been reserved and unyielding. He just couldn't understand why they would hold it against him what had happened with Tyler. He had had it all worked out with Bonnie and the recovery of his body. And he couldn't resist a little fun with Caroline. In the end everything had worked out, but they acted like he had killed Tyler. Klaus paused, his drink half poured. He gave a small smile, well perhaps he had. He topped off his glass and took a quick drink, the amber liquid smoothly sliding down his throat.

Elijah refused to answer him and if he knew his brother, he wouldn't be able to follow though and do anything about her. And Rebekah was off who knew where again. Klaus tightened his grip on the glass. Once again he was left alone, left to pick through the mess and figure a way out. And he always figured out how to survive one way or the other.

Elijah stood, just off to the side, deep in the shadows of the drive staring at the mansion Klaus had acquired for himself. His siblings were the only thing in the world that he had a connection to. There wasn't anything that he had acquired or vampires he had turned that had been able to take the place of his siblings. But even though Elijah had stood with his siblings through every trail and tribulation they had endured, the time had finally come where he questioned his loyalty. She was the only other thing that could do that.

He stared at the house going over his options. He knew full well that Klaus would be working on something to ensure his survival regardless of whether or not Elijah worked with him. Rebekah would follow Klaus in the end as she usually did, and he was not aware of Cole's current location, only that Klaus had a direct line to him and would call him if he felt the need. Elijah could stand by his siblings once again, but if they were to survive this they would need help. Help from a Watcher. The one named Blackwell seemed a likely candidate as he already tried to destroy Ailsa. Elijah could tell Klaus what happened, and Klaus would no doubt seek out Blackwell and make some kind of deal ensuring their safety.

Yet, Elijah paused in his thinking, tilting his head to the side lost in thought. If Ailsa was _tasked_ with destroying him perhaps any Watcher would not be interested in helping. He just didn't know enough about the Watcher's to understand where their loyalties would lie. But it would be an option to consider. And there was another mysterious woman that Elena had mentioned, that could be another piece to the problem whether for good or bad.

Elijah stiffened as other thoughts raced through his mind. He could stand by Ailsa and let her finish her task and lift the name of Betrayer. He could confess all to her, ask her for forgiveness and close his eyes and end everything. He wondered if she really could go through with it and watch him die. What would she do, he mused. His thoughts abruptly stopped as he heard the distant crunch of tires meeting gravel. He stepped back further in the shadows and watched as Rebekah's car went past him. Elijah stayed hidden in the shadow long after Rebekah had entered the house, not sure what path he was going to choose.

Ailsa slowly lifted her head, her eyes black as a moonless night. Her face held no trace of emotion as it darkened and the lines began to edge their way from around her eyes and down her cheeks. She let her arm go slack at her sides where she was kneeling in the forest, her fingertips gently brushed the ground. Slowly the grass around her began to wither and die, and as she continued to kneel, the circle of withering vegetation began to grow.


	11. Consequences Chapter 11

Saoirse stood and stared at the ring of dead vegetation and a slight shudder ran through her body. The Destroyer was a figure amongst the Watchers that boarded on fear for many of them. Each generation that was destined to carry a Destroyer feared the day when they would be named, not wanting to carry the title. And she had felt nothing but sorrow the day her sister had been named such. But after Ailsa had betrayed the sacred covenant of the Watchers and aided the witch in the creation of the abominations, Saoirse had shunned her sister along with the others. But as she gazed upon the small area of destruction in front of her, she could only fear what was to be unleashed upon those Ailsa had been tasked to destroy.

"Daemon I'm going with you," Jeremy got up from the couch and rushed to meet him at the door.

Daemon shot out a hand and put restraining pressure on Jeremy's chest. "No you're not big boy, not this time."

"Look, I'm going with you. What if something goes wrong? You might need some backup," Jeremy stood his ground.

Daemon smiled and shook his head, "Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy. I need help? I think not."

"Don't be a cocky bastard, Daemon."

Daemon's eyes widened in mock shock, "How dare you!"

"There's no argument, I'm going with you." Jeremy crossed his arms and stared pointedly at Daemon. Daemon stared back and after a few seconds, let out a deep sigh and moved his hand to gesture Jeremy out the door. Jeremy gave a tight smile and quickly made his way to the car.

"Do you know where you're going?" Jeremy asked, looking off into the woods.

"Nope."

Jeremy swung his eyes back to Daemon. "Really?"

"Yup." Daemon grinned. "But I've got a good idea where to start." He braked suddenly and took a tight turn off onto one of the many dirt roads that marked the woods. He drove for a few more minutes working at avoiding the many and varied potholes before slowing down and pulling off to the side. He quickly turned off the engine, got out of the car and stiffened.

Jeremy quickly followed suit. "What is it?"

"Shhh, half-pint." Daemon opened his senses to the woods, knowing he wasn't too far off from where Caroline had said she'd seen Anna. He figured that if things were beginning to heat up, then Anna would need to find a place to refuel her energy, and he also figured she would return to a familiar location. He gave a crooked grin, bingo he thought triumphantly. He turned to Jeremy. "Time to go hiking."

Jeremy frowned. He wasn't really concerned for Daemon's safety, he was concerned about Elena. He didn't trust Daemon at all, and absolutely did not want him to be the only one to know the information they needed. So he would do what he needed to make sure that Daemon did not gain the upper hand in this situation.

After a few minutes of what seemed like mindless ambling in the woods, Daemon suddenly stopped and froze. He narrowed his eyes as he silently moved behind one of the ancient trees in the woods affording him some cover. Slowly he moved to the side and intently watched a small clearing just ahead of them. Jeremy moved as silently as he could to gain a vantage point, and when he did so his eyes widened in recognition.

"Daemon," Jeremy whispered. "That's the woman who was in the house when I came home."

Daemon shot him an angry look and raised his fingers to his lips. He quickly returned his focus back on the clearing. He watched the woman slowly move around what appeared to be a black ring in the ground. Her movements were deliberate and graceful, Daemon almost got lost in her beauty, but Jeremy's shallow breathing killed the moment. He watched in fascination though as Saoirse extended her hand over the darkened area and closed her eyes. Daemon narrowed his eyes as he tried to make sure he was really seeing what was happening.

Very slowly drops of water were impossibly being pulled up from the ground towards Saoirse's extended hand. Daemon and Jeremy watched in fascination and with a small amount of fear at the power they knew they were witnessing. Saoirse suddenly clenched her fingers into a tight fist and turned it over. She brought it to her chest, and took a deep breath, her face suddenly tightening in an array of emotions.

Daemon didn't want to stick around to find out what was going to happen. He knew enough when there was a situation he wouldn't be able to fight his way out of, and to leave as quickly as he could. He put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder and jerked his head back in the direction they came. Jeremy didn't need to be told twice. Together they very carefully made their way back to the car and quickly drove to the main road.

"What the hell was that?" Jeremy finally said letting out a deep breath.

Daemon shook his head. "I don't know. But I don't like it."

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to find Anna and get some definite answers right now."

"But how? Do you think they are the only two out there?" Jeremy asked concerned.

Daemon didn't answer. He had been asking himself the same question since he watched that first drop of water float up out of the ground. In all of his years walking this earth he had never seen anything like it or heard any rumors hinting at that kind of power among the witches. He had listened to Caroline's story and hadn't exactly disbelieved her, but he hadn't quite taken her seriously though either. But now…now he was going to have to wake up and pay close attention to what was going on. He pulled off onto another side road, and drove a little ways up the road. He needed to stop and think and come up with some sort of plan.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"Thinking."

"About where Anna could be?"

"Yes."

"Where do you think she is then?"

"I would know if you would stop asking me questions!" Daemon snarled at Jeremy. He took a breath and twisted his head to either side. "She was hurt, but well enough to leave the house. She would need to regain her strength to be able to do," he waved his hand, "whatever she is going to do."

"Suck the life out of everyone?" Jeremy muttered darkly under his breath.

Daemon shot him a dirty look. "She has to be out here someone refueling. We just have to find her before she heals too much."

Saoirse closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Has she gained her full powers yet?" A deep voice behind her asked. She didn't turn knowing full well that he would come as well to ascertain the state that Ailsa was in.

"No. Not yet."

Blackwell's eyes glittered with malice. "Perfect."

Saoirse remained still. She knew that as long as she could draw water from the ground that Ailsa was not at her full power yet. And when she was there would be absolutely nothing left in her wake. "What do you intend to do Blackwell?"

He stepped forward out of the shadows and gazed upon the destruction. "To ensure her compliance."

Saoirse turned and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Just like this," Blackwell turned, his eyes suddenly aglow with fire. He reached out and grabbed the sides of Saoirse's face. "Burn."

Taken by surprise Saoirse screamed as his hands burned her skin. She tried to raise her own awareness to calm the fire with water, but Blackwell had acted too quickly and Saoirse was too badly burned. The fire spread across her face, and traveled down her neck, spreading to her arms, torso and legs. Quickly the pain was too much to bear and she crumpled to the ground. Blackwell's dark eyes gleamed with amusement as he finally let go of her face.

"Severe enough to render you useless for quite awhile, but do not fear Saoirse you will eventually recover on your own, though you might be worse for wear for quite a few weeks." He laughed deeply as he turned and left the badly burned Watcher on the ground. Blackwell was confident that everything would work out like it should, that the balance of nature would be restored. He knew that damaging Saoirse was a dangerous move against the Watchers, but his arrogance led him to believe that none would question him too closely when he ensured that the Destroyer did her job. And he was quite confident that Ailsa would prove her weakness once again when he brought her to see her sister.

Caroline sat at her table staring at the tall glass of ice tea. Her mind was racing along two paths, neither of which gave her any comfort. She couldn't stop worrying about Tyler and where he might be or what was happening, and she wasn't happy about the turn of events with the mysterious and very deadly woman now staying at Elena's. Caroline gave a small huff of irritation and glanced over at the clock. Oh crap, she thought and quickly scooted out of her chair, dug out a five placing it on the table and rushed out to her car.

She hadn't heard anything from Elena since the last time she had been over at the Gilbert house discussing what type of action they should take. Caroline had gotten up in a rotten mood, her anxieties getting the better of her. She had found her way down to the familiar sounds of the small café and had hoped to be able to come up with some sort of solution, but all of her puzzling had only led to more anxiety and confusion. And she wasn't going to wait around on the sidelines for something to be done.

Pulling up in front of the Gilbert house, Caroline took a deep breath. If she was honest with herself, she was fearful that somehow the mysterious woman's appearance was related to Tyler' disappearance, and she needed to talk to Elena. She couldn't go and see Bonnie even if they hadn't decided to not involve her or Matt. After what Bonnie had helped Klaus do, Caroline wasn't sure she could forgive her. She logically knew why Bonnie had made the decisions she had, but it was just one thing too many for Caroline to endure.

"Elena?" Caroline called out. Knocking on the door hadn't gotten an answer and Caroline had discovered that it wasn't actually locked. "Jeremy?" She took a few steps in and listened carefully for any hint of movement or response. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She closed the door behind her, and gave another small huff of frustration. Great, why do I always come when no one is around? She dropped her small purse onto the couch and made her way upstairs. "Elena? Are you here?"

"Yes, I'm in the room Caroline."

Caroline jumped slightly at the quick response. The room, she thought wrinkling her face in confusion. "Which room?"

"The room," was all that Elena replied.

"Oh," Caroline suddenly said understanding what Elena was saying. She walked over and gently pushed the door open, quickly looking around. "So this is where she is staying?"

Elena turned from the window to look at Caroline. "Yup," she gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "But there really isn't anything here to be of use."

"Too bad. Were you hoping for anything in particular?"

Elena tilted her head slightly and frown settling on her face. "No, not really."

"Um, so what's up? Do we know anything more?" Caroline tentatively asked. There was something not quite right about Elena's demeanor, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Elena looked up at Caroline. "Yes."

Caroline waited a few seconds for Elena to elaborate and when she didn't, "And they are?" She took a few steps further into the room. "Elena, what's going on? What's wrong?" And as she got closer she could see how red and puffy Elena's eyes were and the streaks of tears running down her cheeks. "Oh honey, what's going on?" Caroline quickly closed the gap between the two and wrapped her arm around Elena. Elena immediately responded and softened, crying on Caroline's shoulder.

Elena shared everything that had happened and what they currently knew about Anna and Daemon's continued plan to try and compel her. Caroline sat with her and listened intently but when Elena fell silent, Caroline was slightly puzzled. "Elena honey, I know a lot has been going on, and it has taken its toll on us, but I don't think you're telling me everything."

Elena pulled back and turned away from Caroline. Caroline stood and moved so Elena had to face her. "What is bothering you Elena?" she whispered soothingly.

Elena turned her face away, tears beginning to well up. Caroline reached out and gently pulled her face back. "Elena, you have been there for all of us through this…this crazy journey that we've had." Caroline took a steadying breath. "You've fought for us, and struggled along with all of us through Matt's family struggles, my own family and transformation, everything that Bonnie has gone, not to mention your own struggles and worries with Jeremy and your aunt, and…"Caroline stopped for a moment, "just everything Elena. It's time to let us fight for you and be there with you every step of the way. Transitioning is hard, it is almost impossible and you've have tried to keep right in step with everything while you've been going through this. Let me in, let me help you."

Caroline gave a small smile and quick hug before looking at Elena again, silently willing her to tell her what was bothering her. Elena lowered her eyes, the war inside of her finally dying down. "You can't tell the others. Especially not Stephen or Daemon. You have to promise."

Caroline nodded. "Alright."

Elena pulled back slightly and took a deep breath before meeting Caroline's eyes. "I made a deal with Cole. He is the one that turned me."


	12. Consequences Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for following this story! The remaining chapters may be a little slow in coming but they are coming! I would always appreciate feedback and again, thanks – thanks for reading!**_

Klaus was hungry, not thirsty but hungry. He did not care for the Salvatore method of using the local blood blank, and preferred his blood fresh. He did however care about getting caught, he wasn't ready to flaunt his differences to the world, and had begrudgingly copied the Salvatore ways. But tonight was going to be different. He slammed the door, taking a deep breath of the late afternoon. His blood was singing, thrumming with rage and he needed the thrill of catching a human and satisfying his hunger the way he was meant to.

It didn't take long, Klaus smiled in satisfaction. No matter how long I'm out of the game, I still have it he gloated to himself. His grin widened as he bent over the young blonde quenching his hunger. He rocked back on his heels, and gently brushed the hair out of her face, peering into her eyes, "You don't look so good love, you need to get yourself to a hospital, animal attacks can be deadly." He let her go and grinned as he watched her stumble off into the woods. It shouldn't take her too long to reach the road, he thought, standing and brushing off his pants. While draining humans had its own joy, he also got a certain satisfaction knowing that there were humans with his mark running around.

"You are an abomination and should be destroyed," a deep voice growled from the shadows. Klaus whirled around his senses going on alert. His sharp eyes quickly picked out a figure not too far, partially hidden within the shifting shade of the woods.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Klaus called out.

"Your destruction," the voice called back.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Klaus responded, while his body was ready to do what he must, his mind was amused. Klaus knew that he was safe from most threats, his hybrid body was powerful and the threat of destroying the local Mystic Falls lineage also kept him safe. He took a few steps forward curious to see who was threatening him.

"Quite easily actually," the shadow stepped out and Klaus could see the man. His face rigid and set in stone. He turned his head and glanced over to the right of Klaus and gave a slight flick of his wrist. Klaus jumped as he heard the snap and crackle of fire, turning his gaze to look over his shoulder and his eyes widened with a slight twinge of fear. Fire quickly began to grow, but not outward and randomly as fire does when unleashed, but in a thin line extending behind him, and as he turned to watch it, he realized that it was a trap.

"What do you want?" Klaus hissed turning back towards the stranger.

"I've already answered that question abomination." Blackwell stepped forward so he could see Klaus clearly. "They should have sent her to destroy you after your creation." He angrily said.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and his mind quickly put the pieces together. "Her? You mean Ailsa, correct?"

Blackwell's eyes widened slightly. Klaus grinned, he enjoyed being able to have an upper hand. Klaus relaxed his body and tilted his head to the side. Blackwell suddenly grinned, his eyes dancing with fire. "If you know of Ailsa then you know your destruction is inevitable."

"No, I don't." Klaus shook his head. "I know my brother's is, more the pity."

"And there you are wrong. She is tasked with destroying the abomination. You are a part of that abomination, therefore you will be destroyed."

Klaus kept his outward composure, knowing that showing fear wouldn't be wise, one predator always recognizes another. "She can try, but I guarantee that I'm rather hard to kill. I'm kind of like a bad penny mate, I keep turning up."

"Until the day the penny is lost." Blackwell grinned, malice filling his eyes.

Klaus tried to keep his composure but panic was quickly rising. He wasn't a fool and knew that this man standing in front of him was the same thing as Ailsa. They were not witches, nor vampires, nor werewolves, they were something more, beings with a power that Klaus couldn't touch. If he hadn't had been so angry, and coming off the long struggle with the Salvatore brothers, he might have been quicker and more reflexive in his actions and thoughts. But all he cared about at this moment was survival to the next day and what he could do to ensure it. And he was at least aware enough to recognize that the man standing in front of him, threatening him could be his ticket to see another day.

"Perhaps," Klaus slowly replied. He crossed his arms and stared at Blackwell. "Ailsa was sent to destroy the abomination, correct?"

Blackwell nodded.

"And part of that abomination is my brother, Elijah, correct?"

Blackwell nodded again, a look of slight impatience crossing his face.

"And my brother and Ailsa were lovers, yes?"

Blackwell narrowed his eyes, and gave a low hiss of anger, "Your point?"

"Do you expect Ailsa to destroy her lover?"

"She is tasked to do so, and I am here to ensure it happens."

"Interesting, and what if I told you that I knew my brother was confident she isn't going to carry out this task?" he grinned lazily at Blackwell. Klaus knew exactly what he was doing; he would do what he must to survive, even at the cost of one of his siblings.

"Then you would be lying," Blackwell replied. The ring of fire suddenly flared as he took another step towards Klaus, "as all abominations do."

"Perhaps, but if it is something that you want to gamble on, go ahead be my guest. But I wouldn't like those odds, mate."

"And why would you tell me this information?" Blackwell narrowed his eyes. "If it is true then you just seal your fate faster by alerting me of this…problem."

"What if I could help you ensure that Ailsa destroys Elijah?" Klaus's whole demeanor changed, and his body was alert, his eyes dark and fierce.

Blackwell studied the vampire standing in front of him, and knew that Klaus was deadly, cunning and very powerful. He knew that he wanted him destroyed, but he also knew that Ailsa was a loose thread. He had a powerful hand with holding her sister, but to have assurance that Elijah would be destroyed was tempting. This one could be useful for the time being, he thought weighing his options.

"Talk." Blackwell simply responded making up his mind.

Klaus smiled and took another step forward explaining his idea.

"Cole?" Caroline's eyes grew wide in shock. "_He_ is the one who changed you?" Involuntarily she pulled back from Elena. "What happened? Did he force you?" She gazed intently at Elena, shock being replaced by concern. "Did he hurt you?" She asked softly.

Elena shook her head, her eyes tracing the patterns on the bed spread. "No, nothing like that."

"Well then, what happened?" Caroline asked again. She reached out and gently pulled Elena's face up. "Elena."

Elena pulled away and sighed, standing up. Caroline quickly followed suit, and down the stairs. Elena paced back and forth for several minutes in front of the couch. Caroline sat on the edge and crossed her arms, waiting for Elena to explain. Finally Elena stopped and turned to stare at Caroline.

"I made a deal with Cole," Elena sighed again. "I made a deal in order to protect you, to protect everyone."

"To protect us?" Caroline shook her head in confusion.

"We needed to know who sired Daemon and Stephen, and in turn…" Elena gestured toward Caroline. "We need this information to protect us, to protect the Original who sired them. I know Daemon and Stephen were trying to trace back to figure out which Original they come from, but with everything that was happening we needed to know. I didn't seek Cole out, but he did seek me out. He was taunting me, wanting to gloat over how he had killed our only leads. I think he just wanted to cause some trouble, but I just couldn't stand it…so I made him a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I made him an offer that would ensure his protection if he wasn't the Original we were looking for." Elena paused and looked down briefly before finishing her confession. "In exchange for the knowledge of which Original we needed to protect, if he wasn't the one, I would allow him to turn me so it would guarantee his protection as well."

"Elena, no!" Caroline let out a large gasp. "You didn't have to do that." She quickly stood and grabbed Elena in a fierce hug. "Oh honey."Elena let out a deep sigh feeling a deep release being able to tell someone what had happened.

Caroline pulled back though and had a puzzled look on her face. "But how did he do it? You weren't a vampire when the car crashed?"

Elena shook her head. "No I wasn't. But Cole was watching and waiting, we both agreed that it should be done as quietly as possible. The car crash," she shrugged her shoulders, "was the right opportunity."

"Oh Elena, but why? We would have figured it out sooner or later, you didn't need to sacrifice yourself for that." Caroline sat down on the couch, pulling Elena down with her.

"Yes we did and we do, especially now with what is going on." Elena said fiercely. She had to believe in her choices, that she did the right thing.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked.

Elena hesitated, but softly replied. "Klaus."

Caroline stiffened. "That bastard," she spat. "It was him all along."

"Yes," Elena nodded. "And we need to protect him from Ailsa or else we will all die."

Blackwell was pleased. Saoirse was perfect leverage against Ailsa, and even though Blackwell knew he would double cross Klaus, for the time being it was useful to have his assurance that Klaus would ensure Elijah's destruction. He glanced up at the sky, gauging the time and knew that he needed to get back and check on Saoirse before calling for Ailsa. He would have to wait for a night before putting all of his plans in motion, but that didn't bother him at all. He knew he would be able to keep Saoirse subdued until then. Blackwell let out a large grin and rubbed his hands together in eager anticipation. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Elijah gulped down the last of his drink, and gently sat it on the old wooden side board. Slowly he raised his eyes, and took time to study the decorations in the room, and as he did he let his mind slip and slide over the item, his memories of past places and people gently blurring before him. So many lives that he had lived, places he had seen, he had long ago lost track of many of the finer details, the small moments that made life worth living. But he hadn't been living for over a thousand years, not technically anyway and when he had rare moments of crystal clear clarity he knew that he had truly stopped living the moment he had left Ailsa.

_The wind whistled as it danced around the trees. Elijah was a strange and volatile mix of emotions and the wind whipped around him pulling at his long loose shirt and hair. He knew what he had to do to protect himself and his family but his heart belonged to Ailsa. His lips twitched in amusement as he thought about her dancing eyes and light smile. He didn't know how he could say what he knew he must or how he was going to face this moment throughout his unnaturally long life, but as painful as this night was going to be, he knew that he couldn't forsake his family. _

_ His body tensed as he heard a slight shift in the wind and the gentle rustle of the undergrowth. He took a deep breath and tried to let go of the swirling emotions and as Ailsa appeared before him, everything else slipped away. It took seconds for Elijah and Ailsa to cross the distance between them. Their kiss was a collision of deep, dark desire and the swirling clouds of a thunderstorm. They were hungry for the taste of each other, Elijah growled in impatient desire as he roughly pushed her back against a tree. Ailsa broke the kiss, gasping for breath as Elijah reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head to the side, exposing her pale neck. His face darkened in hunger and desire as he buried his face against her neck. He took a deep breath, smelling the unique scent that always accompanied her. _

_ Ailsa lost herself in his touch, and let her mind wander amongst the swirling darkness that was growing around her. Her hands slowly moved around Elijah and gently slipped under his shirt, delighting in the cool touch of his skin. Gently she let her fingertips run down his back, enticing another low growl from Elijah as his skin tingled with her touch. Slowly her hands continued to slip down, and Elijah pulled back breaking the kiss. _

_ His eyes were dark and his breath ragged as he gazed into her grey eyes. He grabbed her hands, pulling them to the side. "Not yet," he said huskily. He leaned forward and sinking his mouth against hers, hungrily seeking her taste again. He let go of her hands, bringing them up to gently cup her face. But Ailsa wanted more, the power inside of her stirring. She pushed back, deepening the kiss, forcing Elijah to take a step back. Quickly she pushed forward, extending her leg to gently trip Elijah forcing him to the ground. As they tumbled down together, Ailsa pulled back and grinned, her hands suddenly pushing his shirt up and over his head in a flash. Elijah responded taking the edges of her dress and roughly pulling them up to her waist. Ailsa straddled his hips and bent forward to gently kiss his lips. _

Elijah's eyes snapped open as certainty welled up inside him. His siblings were his family but they were not a part of his soul. Ailsa had touched his mind and body in a way that no one else had, and no matter what the consequences to himself his life belonged to her. His place was besides her, no one else.


End file.
